Les Vengeurs et la technologie
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: Lorsque Nick Fury oblige ses protégés à s'équiper de portables, les conversations prennent un tour pour le moins... Inattendu! /Série de sms , plus ou moins OOC, juste pour le fun! À ne pas prendre trop au sérieux ! Rated T pour le langage et les sous-entendus.../
1. Acte 1 : Thor découvre les Internets

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**Vous connaissez le principe je ne vous apprends rien, il s'agit là de sms échangés entre les membres des Vengeurs…**

**Légèrement OOC… ou pas ? (a)**

**Je vous conseille de les lire dans l'ordre, il est probable que certaines références soient faites d'une fois sur l'autre =) Et pendant que j'en suis à la prévention, il est très possible que je fasse de nombreuses références à la culture Internet. Si vous n'en saisissez pas certaines, vous êtes libres d'aller vous renseigner… à vos risques et périls (j'aime autant prévenir !)**

**Je débute dans ce format, alors n'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos idées, vos remarques, vos envies, bref, tout ce qui me permettra d'essayer de m'améliorer !**

**A bientôt,**

**Laukaz- The Lab**

Disclaimer : à mon grand regret, je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'univers que j'emprunte pour ces textes...

* * *

**Acte un: Tony-Thor**

* * *

**Thor** : HOMME D'ACIER ?

**Tony** : Duhh ? Il n'y a qu'une personne pour m'appeler comme ça, mais j'ai peine à y croire… Thor, c'est toi ?

**Thor** : DIEU DE L A FOUDRE AU SERVICE DE L'HUMANITÉ

**Tony** : OMG qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un portable ?! C'est incroyable que tes gros doigts arrivent à écrire sur un écran tactile…

**Thor** : HOMME D'ACIER, FURY NOUS A OBLIGÉ À DISPOSER D'UN TEL APPAREIL, EN CAS DURGENCE. MIDGARD EST FASCINANTE !

**Tony** : arrête de crier tu veux ?! Et puis qui ça, nous ?

**Thor** : JE NE CRIE PAS, EN FAIT JE NE PARLE MEME PAS J'ÉCRIS SIMPLEMENT ET TU RECOIS MES PENSÉES. JE SAIS QUE CA PARAÎT SINGULIER MAIS C'EST POURTANT LA VERITE, C'EST COMME DE LA MAGIE !

**Tony** : … Sérieux... à quoi pensait Nick, encore?

**Fury** : C'est mieux ainsi, Mr Stark. Et pour vous c'est Directeur Fury.

**Tony** : merde, mais c'est qu'il s'incruste dans notre conversation en plus ! Vous bossez en partenariat avec la NSA ou quoi ?

**Tony** : …

**Tony** : …

**Tony** : merde, il y a plus personne ? Thor, Nick, tous partis ?

**Thor** : LE CAPITAINE DE L'AMERIQUE, MOI ET TOUS LES MEMBRES DES VENGEURS

**Tony** : de quoi ?

**Tony** : Ahhhh cinq minutes pour répondre à ma question ! T'es vraiment long mon pote… Et vire moi ce caps lock, il me rend fou !

**Thor** : JE NE SAIS PAS QUI EST-CE CAPS LOCK ET OU IL SE TROUVE, DIS MOI TOUT ET J'IRAI M'OCCUPER DE LUI AMI STARK

T**ony** : Hein ? Il se trouve en dessous de TAB ! T'as pas lu la notice ?

**Thor** : JE PARS DE CE PAS CHERCHER TAB, ET QUAND J'AURAIS MIS LA MAIN SUR LE FAUTEUR DE TROUBLE JE LUI FERAIS REGRETTER SA MAUVAISE CONDUITE

**Tony** : La vache… Alors déjà d'habitude t'es incompréhensible, mais là ça dépasse tous les records. Bon ok tu sais quoi, passes à la tour, je vais te montrer comment ça marche, sinon on est encore là demain…

**Thor** : NOUS ABANDONNONS DONC LA MISSION CONTRE CE CAPS LOCK ?

**Tony** : … qu'Odin me vienne en aide, pitié… OUI ON ABANDONNE LA MISISON, RAMENE TON DIVIN SÉANT À MA TOUR AVANT QUE JE NE M'AUTO DEFENESTRE PAR DÉPIT !

**Thor** : J'ARRIVE HOMME DACIER TIENT BON

**Tony** : j'essaye mais c'est vraiment dur… Allez mon pote, je t'attends.

**Thor** : LOKI VIENT DE M'ENVOYER UNE VIDEO CELEBRE DE TON MONDE, JE LA REGARDE SUR LE CHEMIN.

**Tony** : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

**Thor** : JE NE COMPRENDS PAS CE QUE LE TITRE EST CENSÉ EVOQUER. MON FRERE A SU TOUCHER MA CURIOSITE, JE VAIS DE CE PAS AGRANDIR MA CULTURE MIDGARIENNE

**Tony** : C'est quoi le titre ?

**Thor** : TWO GIRLS ONE CUP

**Tony** : bordel de dieu THOR NE REGARDES PAS CETTE VIDEO

**Tony** : … Thor ?

**Tony** : … Mon pote ?

**Tony** : l'enfoiré… Il a osé…

**Tony** : ça va aller mon pote, viens juste à la tour que je t'explique quelques règles de survie basiques sur Les Internets…

**Thor** : …

**Thor** : JE VEUX RENTRER A ASGARD.

**Thor** : TOUT DE SUITE.

* * *

**Un démarrage en douceur pour ce premier essai (a)**

**A bientôt! **


	2. Acte 2 : Subir la famille Odinson

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**Ouah, vous avez été très réactifs lors du premier chapitre, merci beaucoup ! Comme les remarques sont plutôt positives, je prends le risque de continuer ;p Tant pis pour vous !**

( Note : Je vous répond en MP plutôt que sur le chapitre suivant, ça évite les gros pâtés en début de texte ! )

* * *

**Acte 2 : Tony-Loki, (ou comment Tony subit au quotidien les frasques de la famille Odinson… )**

* * *

**Loki** : Quelle est donc cette sorcellerie, mortel ?

**Tony** : Merde, je reconnaîtrais cette manière de s'exprimer entre mille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le gothique ?

**Loki** : Ne te méprends pas, stupide créature, j'essaye simplement de percer à jour le fonctionnement de cet instrument !

**Tony** : C'est pas vrai… Je passe trois heures à expliquer les bases de la technologie à l'autre fou, et vla que je vais me taper le frangin maintenant… Vous en avez encore beaucoup, de la famille ? Que je pose une semaine de congés pour vous servir de PUTAIN de consultant ! PARCE QUE C'EST VRAI QUE C'EST DROLEMENT COMPLIQUÉ DE LIRE UNE NOTICE OU DE DEMANDER À GOOGLE !

**Loki **: Oh. Je ne m'attendais pas à provoquer une telle réaction…Que me vaux cet accès de colère, mortel?

**Tony** : pfff je craque c'est tout. Ton frangin m'a épuisé hier. Je ne pensais pas qu'expliquer le concept d'internet à quelqu'un pourrait être aussi exténuant. Bon, tu veux quoi ? T'as de la chance de pas tout écrire en majuscule, sinon j'aurais craqué. Et puis comment t'as eu mon numéro d'abord ?

**Loki** : A vrai dire, je l'ai « emprunté » à mon cher frère...

**Tony** : Génial. Au passage, j'en reviens pas que tu aies osé lui envoyer cette vidéo… Tu sais qu'il a l'imagination fertile, il n'a pas dû en dormir de la nuit.

**Loki** : Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir =&

**Tony** : … Non mais je rêve, le dieu de la ruse, celui-là même qui a manqué de peu de détruire Manhattan m'envoie des sms… avec des smileys en plus T.T

**Loki **: Tu devrais te souvenir que des deux frères, c'est moi qui ai eu l'intelligence. Tout le monde n'a pas un cerveau de gant de toilette à Asgard.

**Tony **: bon mon petit Loki, c'est pas que ta conversation m'ennuie, mais je suis en plein développement d'un nouveau réacteur modulaire, alors si tu pouvais m'expliquer la raison de cette prise de contact ?

**Loki** : ça m'ennuie de le reconnaître, mais j'ai besoin de tes compétences…

**Tony** : …

**Tony** : Merde, il est que 9 :22, t'as attaqué fort…T'as bu quoi exactement ?

**Loki **: Que veux-tu, je sais reconnaître la compétence là où elle se trouve. Il s'avère que tu n'es pas mauvais dans ce que tu fais, et, surtout, je ne connais que toi dans ce domaine…

**Tony** : Une question : ça t'arrive souvent de balancer les gens que tu trouves « compétents » à travers les baies vitrées de leur propre Tour ?! Bordel, j'en ai gardé une cicatrice.

**Loki** : … regrettable accident.

**Tony** : mon cul ouais ! Bon allez accouche…

**Loki** : Voilà… Pour des raisons purement altruistes (comme tu t'en doutes), je me demandais s'il n'existait pas un moyen de conserver les photos reçues sur snapchat…

**Tony** :… Ca y est je peux mourir en paix. J'ai tout vu.

**Loki** : ?

**Tony** : sérieusement, tu utilises snapchat ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Vous essayez tous de me pousser à bout ?

**Loki** : il faut bien se distraire, quand on est en exil sur terre… Tu as une idée ?

**Tony :** mais j'ai aucune raison de t'aider mon vieux ! Va te faire !

**Loki **: ce serait dommage que quelqu'un supprime par erreur tout le répertoire de Thor… Ou change les paramètres de son téléphone pour que tout s'affiche en japonais… Imagine, le pauvre, complètement perdu, il aurait tellement besoin d'aide… Et je suis sûr qu'une bonne demi-journée serait nécessaire pour lui expliquer comment faire face à ce type de situations à l'avenir…

**Tony **: enfoiré… Tu mérites bien ton titre. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. tiens, tout est expliqué là : [ Lien internet : comment faire une capture d'écran ]

**Loki** : Merci, ami Stark… Tu ne le regretteras pas…

**Tony** : Je me sens l'âme d'un parjure =( Tous ces pauvres innocents qui vont tomber par ma faute…

**Loki** : Bienvenue dans mon monde. Tu verras, il est facile d'y prendre goût…

**Tony** : Va chier

**Loki **: Bonne soirée tête de fer 3


	3. Acte 3 : La joie des MMS

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Je suis absolument malheureuse : les signes inférieurs et supérieurs ne passant pas sur le site, mes smiley cœurs sont réduits à un simple « 3 ». Donc quand vous voyez un « 3 » se balader, ne soyez pas surpris… ( cf fin de l'acte précédant ! xD )**

**Allez, comme vous aimez tous voir Tony se faire torturer par des noobs, c'est reparti !**

* * *

**Acte 3 : Tony-Steve**

* * *

**Steve** : Tony ?

**Tony** : Eh allez, c'est reparti… Vous savez, vous pouvez appeler des numéros d'assistance en ligne, c'est fait pour ça ! CAR JE SUIS PAS UN PUTAIN DE TECHNICIEN J'AI FAIT LE MIT BORDEL !

**Steve** : mais j'ai rien dit encore !

**Tony** : Fury m'a dit que tu étais le plus réticent de tous… Bon, ça va Cro-Magnon, tu t'en sors ?

**Steve **: je m'y ferais … un jour… Je n'en reviens pas que le directeur m'impose ça !

**Tony** : fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, je crois qu'il surveille nos conversations.

**Tony** : pour être exact, j'en suis sûr… Il s'est carrément tapé l'incruste dans une discussion l'autre jour.

**Tony** : tiens ça me donne une idée !

**Tony** : Je t'envoie un truc, mais SURTOUT TU L'OUVRES PAS, ok ?

**Steve** : Roger

**Tony** : fais pas le con, n'ouvre pas !

**Tony **: [MMS]

**Steve** : AHHHHH MES YEUX BRÛLENT TONY QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND !

**Tony** : MAIS JE T'AI DIT DE PAS L'OUVRIR !

**Steve **: MAIS JE L'AI PAS OUVERT J'AI JUSTE CLIQUÉ DESSUS !

**Tony** : Putain, j'aurais dû m'attendre à un truc pareil…

**Steve **: POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA J'AI AUCUNE ENVIE DE VOIR TA …TON…

**Tony** : C'était pour faire chier Fury, je t'avais dit de pas l'ouvrir !

**Steve** : attends je vais nettoyer mes yeux avec une pierre à poncer !

**Steve **: ou un chalumeau j'hésite encore… Dieu du ciel, me faire un coup pareil…

**Tony **: Mais j'avais dit de pas l'ouvrir…

**Tony **: bon, j'espère au moins que ça vous aura plu, Nick =)

**Fury **: Désolé Mr Stark, notre logiciel d'écoute est doté d'un filtre pour le contenu NSFW. Il faut croire que j'ai échappé de peu à la catastrophe…

**Steve** : NSFW ?

**Tony **: No Safe For Work : le contenu pour les adultes que tu préfères éviter d'ouvrir au boulot… Vous avez de la chance, Fury, parce que là c'était pas du PG -13…

**Steve** : PG-13 ?

**Tony** : déconseillé au moins de 13 ans, c'est utilisé pour les films !

**Fury **: Je m'attendais bien à un troll de ce genre de votre part, Mr Stark…

**Steve **: troll ?

**Tony** : un troll c'est quelqu'un qui perturbe une conversation ! Merde, c'est le comble que ce soit moi le captain obvious, alors qu'on a un vrai capitaine dans cette discussion !

**Steve **: Captain obvious ?

**Tony **: … ok en fait j'abandonne. C'est tout pour moi

**Steve** : Tony ?

**Steve** : Tonyyyyyy ?!

**Steve** : …

**Steve** : Directeur Fury?

**Steve** : …

**Steve** : il y a quelqu'un ?

**Steve** : …

**Steve** : mais je fais des efforts, je vous jure…

* * *

**Oui je craque... Pardonnez moi xD **


	4. Acte 4 : Le tee-shirt de Loki

**Bonjour chers Cobayes…**

**Désolée, j'ai encore craqué ! Comme je sais que beaucoup ici apprécient Loki, j'ai fait UN PEU (hmm…) de fan-service dans cet acte. Mais bon, faute avouée à moitié pardonnée ? (a) **

**Bonne lecture, merci pour toutes vos remarques, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos idées pour la suite ! **

* * *

**Acte 4 : Tony-Loki**

* * *

**Tony **: Comment va mon gothique préféré aujourd'hui ? On m'a dit que ta tentative de convaincre Odin de te restituer tes pouvoirs avait échoué. Pas trop les boules d'être de nouveau en exil sur terre ?!

**Loki** : Je regrette le jour où je t'ai mis à disposition un moyen de me joindre en permanence. Il faut croire que me harceler te procure un plaisir certain … À croire que depuis deux semaines, tu ne peux plus passer un seul jour sans me contacter.

**Tony **: Tu peux parler… Je te signale que tu portes un tee-shirt iron man. SERIEUUUUUUX TU AS UN TEE SHIRT À MON EFFIGIE ?!

**Loki** : !

** Loki **: Qu'Odin nous protège quelle est cette sorcellerie ?!

**Loki** : Par quel sombre moyen m'espionnes-tu, mortel ?! Parles donc!

**Tony** : BWAHAHAAA C'est tellement mignon j'en reviens pas =') Le gars qui m'a balancé à travers une baie vitrée traîne chez lui avec un tee-shirt à mon effigie…

** Loki **: La baie vitrée n'est rien, stupide créature, car lorsque je t'aurais trouvé… Je te ferai avaler ta langue, je briserai chacun des deux cent six os qui composent ta pitoyable carcasse, j'enfoncerai mon poing à travers ta cage thoracique pour en extraire ton cœur de métal, et, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra plus…

**Tony **: Merci merci merci, c'est le meilleur moment de ma journée, de ma semaine même ! Loki qui a un tee-shirt iron man, attends voir quand je vais raconter ça aux autres !

**Loki : **… Tu ne m'écoutes pas ?

**Tony **: hein ? Ah, les menaces habituelles, non j'ai l'habitude. Tu sais, en tant que dirigeant de Stark Industries, je suis coutumier de ce type d'intimidations. Allez, fais pas cette tête, ça rend la scène encore plus improbable, de te voir assis sur ton lit avec les veines du front qui palpitent !

**Loki **: Quelle est cette magie ?!

**Tony **: Ça s'appelle un drone ma poule, tu vois l'oiseau posé devant ta fenêtre ?! C'est mon nouveau joujou, je l'ai développé entre deux gros dossiers, pour mon usage personnel…

**Tony **: BWAHAHA c'est magique ! Voilà que j'ai vexé le gothique, boude pas !

**Tony **: allez quoi… Rho, ca y'est, voilà qu'il change de tee-shirt maintenant…

**Loki** : Arrêtes de m'observer, mortel.

**Tony **: je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais!

**Tony** : Ah, c'est comme ça, tu vas rester torse-nu ?

**Loki** : Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

**Tony** : Ou sinon ?

**Tony **: Merde, comment t'as fait ça ?! J'ai perdu l'image ?!

**Loki **: Une illusion mon ami… Je me suis dédoublé pour attirer ton attention sur mon corps divin, pendant que mon vrai moi s'occupait de ton oiseau de malheur…

**Tony **: T'abuses… T'as une idée de combien ce petit bijou m'as coûté ?

**Loki** : Laisse-moi en paix, à présent !

**Tony** : Pfff, comme tu voudras…

**[Six minutes et sept secondes plus tard :]**

**Tony **: Dis voir, sur l'illusion, t'avais trafiqué ton image ou t'es comme ça en vrai ?

**Loki **: Un simple dédoublement, pas de modifications. Et veux-tu bien retourner à tes occupations, avant que je ne m'énerve…

**Tony** : ok.

**[Deux minutes et trois secondes plus tard :]**

**Tony **: … Et sinon, t'as quelqu'un en ce moment… ?

**Loki** : Héhé… ne t'emportes pas, mortel. Je sais que la vision de mon corps provoque cet effet là, mais toi… Tu brûleras dans les flammes de l'enfer avant d'avoir ne serait-ce que l'espoir d'en profiter!

**Tony** : Je demandais juste ça comme ça, par curiosité ! Tout de suite, tu vois le mal partout !

**Loki** : Si ta prochaine phrase n'est pas une formule d'adieu, suivie d'un silence de vingt-quatre heures minimum, je m'occuperais de ton cas, mon ami, dussé-je venir personnellement te cueillir dans ta tour de métal…

**Tony** : Soit, je me rends pour aujourd'hui. Profites bien de tes vingt-quatre heures, mon petit Loki ! Car maintenant que je t'ai à disposition sur Terre, je compte bien ne plus te lâcher, et te harceler jusqu'à te faire regretter l'épisode de la baie vitrée !

**Loki **: … Père est un monstre de m'imposer ça. Peut- être que si je lui montrais cette discussion, il changerait d'avis ? Je rentrerais sur Asgard, je récupérerais mes pouvoirs…

**Loki **: En tout cas, cela vaut la peine d'essayer. Thor ne pourra que m'appuyer. Et alors, humain, ce seras moi qui te ferai regretter de n'être pas mort suite à ton vol plané depuis le soixante-dix septième étage de ta maudite tour…

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, chers Cobayes. Pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup l'auto dérision et le second degré. Il est donc fort possible que, par la suite, d'autres chapitres prennent de nouveau cette tournure!**

**( Sauf si vous avez détesté, auquel cas je garderais mes brusques accès de fanservice pour moi ! =D ) **


	5. Acte 5 : Banner le doux

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**J'entends bien toutes vos prières, et je travaille activement à satisfaire chacun d'entre vous… (Sans mauvais sous-entendu !) J'essaye de varier les genres, mais je dois avouer que c'est loin d'être évident, surtout si je veux que le résultat final soit un minimum drôle ;)**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**

* * *

**Acte 5 : Thor/Loki – Tony ; Loki-Bruce-Steve**

* * *

**Thor **: C'est prodigieux que nous puissions tous communiquer ensemble grâce à ta dernière amélioration, mon ami…

**Tony **: …

**Tony **: Loki, tu as ENCORE volé le téléphone de Thor ?!

**Thor** : Diantre, comment m'as-tu percé à jour ?!

**Tony** : Malgré un mois d'utilisation, il n'a toujours pas compris comment arrêter d'écrire en majuscules…

**Thor**: Malédiction, j'ai encore surestimé les capacités de mon frère…

**Tony **: BREF, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est notre groupe de discussion spécial Vengeurs, rentre chez toi !

**Thor** : Je trouvais tellement injuste de n'être pas convié à ce groupe que j'ai dû emprunter le téléphone de Thor pour m'envoyer une invitation…

**Loki **: Ah, voilà qui est mieux. Surprise !

**Steve **: Tony, il n'y avait pas moyen de mettre une sécurité ou quelque chose ?

**Tony **: AH COMMENCES PAS HEIN ! J'ai harcelé Thor pour qu'il verrouille son téléphone, mais tu peux être sûr qu'il ne m'a pas écouté…

**Loki** : Je me dois de te contredire, bien que cela m'ennuie de défendre mon frère. Mais bon, la date d'anniversaire de sa mortelle fétiche, ça n'a jamais été compliqué à trouver… C'est vraiment me sous-estimer, je pourrais être vexé.

**Steve** : Et donc on va devoir se taper les commentaires de l'autre, qui nous espionne en plus ?!

**Loki **: Eh oh, un peu de politesse !

**Tony **: Je vais voir si je peux le bannir, mais je ne promets rien… En attendant, il a accès au groupe général, et probablement à tous les sous-groupes de discussion… Comme Fury, en quelque sorte.

**Loki **: je ne vous embêterais pas, promis. D'ailleurs je m'en vais. À plus tard !

**Steve **: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crains le pire…

**[Vingt-quatre heures plus tard…]**

**Steve **: Bien… ce fut un honneur de travailler avec toi, mon ami. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu assister à notre dernière réunion…

**Bruce **: Tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose. Crois-moi, le SHIELD à raison, c'est mieux ainsi. C'était plus dangereux qu'autre chose…

**Steve **: Quand même, ça va faire bizarre de ne plus te compter dans l'équipe…

**Loki** : NOOO WAAAY ?! Bruce Banner quitte les Vengeurs ?

**Bruce **: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?!

**Steve **: Pfff longue histoire…

**Loki :** Alors les rumeurs sont vraies ? Le grand hulk quitte la troupe, par peur de perdre le contrôle ?

**Steve **: Loki, arrêtes- toi tu veux ? Nous nous séparons d'un commun accord. Le docteur Banner va se consacrer à ses recherches, et nous à la justice…

**Loki **: Vil menteur… Vous avez surtout peur de l'avoir comme ennemi tôt ou tard !

**Bruce **: Steve, tu ne peux pas le faire sortir de la conversation ?

**Loki :** Ohh, c'est méchant ça, Mr Banner. Vous n'avez pas apprécié à sa juste valeur mes efforts pour vous … libérer ?

**Bruce** : et toi, tu as apprécié à sa juste valeur quand je t'ai encastré dans le marbre de la tour Stark ?

**Loki **: Il est agressif, vraiment… N'est-ce pas, Steve ? C'est pour cette raison que vous le mettez à la porte ?

**Steve** : Une fois de plus, le SHIELD a proposé de libérer Bruce de ses obligations… Ce qui l'arrangeait également.

**Bruce **: C'est bon, Steve. Il n'a pas tort après tout. C'est trop dangereux de travailler avec moi. Manhattan, c'était un coup de chance, vraiment.

**Steve **: Ne dis pas ça…

**Loki **: Tu sais, Bruce, je suis un peu médium sur les bords…

**Steve **: Loki, si tu ne quittes pas cette discussion, je viens te chercher _physiquement_.

**Loki** : Tu peux toujours, soldat, je ne suis pas chez moi.

**Bruce **: Je t'écoute.

**Loki :** Tu es encore au Triskelion, n'est-ce pas ? Profites-en bien, mon ami, car lorsque tu ressortiras du Quartier général du SHIELD, ce seras de manière définitive…

**Bruce :** Je l'espère bien !

**Loki **: Je veux dire, vous serez ennemis, pas la suite. Vous vous combattrez. Tu blesseras tes anciens amis, _docteur._ Tout ça car tu es trop faible pour mettre fin à tes jours…

**Bruce** : Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de fois où j'ai essayé… Les armes à feu, les armes blanches, les toxiques les plus puissants de cette planète…

**Steve **: Ne l'écoute pas, Bruce, tu sais comme il est… ET LOKI FERMES LA À TOUT JAMAIS !

**Loki** : J'appelle ça un manque de bonne volonté, Banner. Et encore, ce n'est pas le pire…

**Steve **: CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT, LOKI FOUS LUI LA PAIX AVANT QUE JE NE MENNERVE!

**Loki **: Oh, ami soldat, tu devrais te détendre ! Je vous sens tous bien stressés. Allez, Roi Vert, j'ai une petite vidéo pour te remonter le moral…

**Loki** : [Lien ]

**Steve** : Mon 3310 ne peux pas lire les vidéos… je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais tu ne devrais pas la regarder Bruce.

**Steve** : … Bruce ?

**Loki **: Dis-moi, Steve, Tony Stark est bien avec le professeur Banner au Triskelion, cet après-midi ? Il participait à la dernière réunion, n'est-ce pas ?

**Steve **: Non, il a annulé au dernier moment. Un dossier urgent à New York… Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

**Steve** : Bruce, tu es là ?

**Loki** : Attends, tu veux dire que Tony n'est pas là-bas ?

**Steve **: Je viens de te l'expliquer !

**Loki** : Zut, j'ai fait tout ça pour rien…

**Steve **: Tout ca quoi ? Bruce ?

**Steve** : BRUCE ?!

**Steve** : Loki… ?

**Fury** : CECI EST UNE ALERTE DE NIVEAU 5, TOUS LES AGENTS DISPONIBLES DOIVENT SE BRANCHER SUR LE CANAL D'URGENCE.

**Steve **: Lokiiiii qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

**Loki** : Mais rien, juste un petit montage vidéo… La tête de cette mortelle qu'il aime tant, Betty, sur le corps d'une actrice… spécialisée…Tu vois le genre…

**Steve** : MAIS T'ES MALADE ?!

**Steve** : Fury dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crains ?!

**Fury** : CET ABRUTI A DECHAINÉ LE HULK EN PLEIN MILIEU DES QUARTIERS GENERAUX DU SHIELD ! ETAT D'URGENCE MAXIMALE RAMENEZ VOTRE CUL JUSQU'ICI CAPITAINE ROGERS ! LA SITUATION EST HORS DE CONTROLE !

**Loki** : Tant pis, je trouverais bien autre chose pour me venger …

**Steve** : Attends je rêve, tu pousses Banner à bout uniquement pour emmerder Tony ?! Mais ça va pas bien !

**Loki **: Il m'espionne avec des pigeons métalliques, je voulais juste lui faire une petite blague…

**Steve** : Je pars pour le Triskelion. Je te préviens, à mon retour, tu as intérêt à bien te planquer, car si je t'attrape…

**Loki **: Pffff

**Loki** : Les humains sont cruellement dépourvus d'humour…

**Loki **: ='(


	6. Acte 6 : Le travail des fans

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**Ce chapitre est un peu particulier. J'ai voulu appliquer le principe de la MST (faire lire des fanficiton de bas niveau aux personnages concernés), et ça m'a demandé un peu plus de place ! Un petit peu d'auto dérision, ça ne fait jamais de mal ! =) Dites-moi si ça vous a plu !**

* * *

**Acte 6 : Loki – Tony**

**Tony** : LOKIIIIIII

**Tony **: espèce d'enfoiré !

**Tony **: je suis sûr que c'est toi !

**Loki **: … Plaît-il ?

**Tony** : Fais pas l'innocent… Depuis deux heures, je suis harcelé par des fans ! Apparemment, _quelqu'un_ leur aurait donné mon numéro !

**Loki **: Je trouve ton manque de confiance… perturbant !

**Tony **: C'est pour le coup du drone, c'est ça ? C'est ta vengeance ?! Elles me harcèlent sans cesse T.T

**Loki **: Avoue que tu l'as bien mérité… Comme cette histoire avec Hulk ne t'avait finalement pas tant concerné que ça, il fallait bien que je trouve autre chose !

**Tony :** Enfoiréééé je le savais ! Non mais sérieusement… Et je peux rien faire en plus, je vais pas les envoyer chier quand même ?!

**Loki **: tu es trop gentil, ça te perdra.

**Tony **: Il y en a même qui me font des dessins… Des dessins, t'entends ?

**Loki **: Et ça donne quoi ?

**Tony **: il y a de tout… Putain mais tu as donné mon numéro à combien de personnes en fait ?

**Loki :** un ou deux forums, rien de plus…

**Tony **: Je vais te tuer !

**[Sept minutes plus tard]**

**Tony **: ok là on a atteint un stade de non-retour. Je suis désolé, mais tu es à l'origine de tout ceci, tu vas plonger avec moi.

**Loki :** ?

**Tony **: mon cher petit Loki, tu sais ce que c'est, une « fanfiction ? »

**Loki **: J'imagine assez facilement qu'il s'agit d'un récit crée par un admirateur ?

**Tony **: Bien. Figures-toi qu'on vient de m'en envoyer quelques-unes… Et maintenant, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que signifie le terme « ironfrost » ?

**Loki **: … Ma déduction m'amène à songer à une aventure ou nous apparaissons tout deux ?

**Tony :** Qu'il est naïf…

**Tony :** Je t'envoie un fichier, pour ta culture =') J'ai pas la force de la lire tout seul.

**Tony **: [pièce jointe]

**Loki **: …

**Loki **: … Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de me partager ce chef- d'œuvre…

**Tony **: ALORS, CA FAIT QUEL EFFET ?! TU VOIS CE QUE TU ME FAIS SUBIR ?! Elles m'en envoient par dizaines, maintenant !

**Loki** : j'en reste sans voix… La première phrase est déjà une insulte à la littérature : **« C'est quan tony et loki son tou seul a la tour stark avan larrivée de hulk ». **Comment est-ce possible de faire autant de fautes dans une seule phrase ?

**Tony** : Sérieusement, Loki ? Il n'y a que ça qui te choque ?

**Loki **: Je prends les choses dans l'ordre. Poursuivons.

**Loki **: **« loki accepte le verre que lui propose tony il y a de lelektricité dans lair »**

**Loki** : Diantre, est-ce que ça tuerais cette humaine de mettre une majuscule à mon nom ? Si je la trouve un jour, je lui ferais regretter son impertinence…

**Tony **: Et puis c'est pas du tout ton genre, en plus, d'accepter un verre T.T

**Loki **: **« il sassoyent tous les deu sur le canapé. Tony dit :**

- **Je t'attendai **

**Ils on un regar plein de tension»**

**Tony **: avoir un regard plein de tension ? C'est beau, ça ! C'est tout moi !

**Tony :** **« loki boi son verre cusec et il dit :**

- **Vien avec moi à Asgar. »**

**Loki** : Pourquoi diable proposerais-je une horreur pareille ?! J'étais venu pour te passer par la fenêtre, pas pour te proposer des vacances !

**Tony** : Merci, je me souviens bien de ce passage…

**Tony :** **« **

** - je sui ton prisonnier ?**

**- oui tu fai ce ke je veux maintenant**

**Il rigole en disan ça »**

**Loki** : Mais cette histoire n'a aucun sens ?! Les humains sont des êtres pleins de surprises .De mauvaises surprises.

**Tony **: le pire est à venir mon pote…

**« Alor loki sapproche de tony et tout de suite il embrasse les lèvres de l'autre qui bouge pas, immobile » **

**Loki **: Cette humaine vient juste de remporter le prix de la phrase la plus mal construite de toutes les dimensions connues…

**Tony **: …

**Tony** : c'est ton seul problème, vraiment ? La grammaire ?

**Loki** : Tu es jaloux parce que ton personnage est incroyablement passif depuis le début de l'aventure !

**Tony **: Ce qu'il faut pas lire… Et c'est loin d'être fini :

**« Le baisé saprofondit et leurs mains tremble. Loki enleve les habit de tony mais tony a du mal avec les sangles de la tunique du dieu »**

**Tony **: Attends, il faut que je m'ouvre un Cognac là, sinon ça va pas être possible…

**Tony **: Voilà, ça va mieux. Bon, comment est-on passé de « je suis ton prisonnier » à… _Ca ?_

**Loki** : je constate qu'une fois de plus, c'est ton personnage qui peine à se rendre utile…

**Tony** : Mais va chier !

**Tony **: Mon dieu, le paragraphe suivant…

**Loki **: Tu parles de celui-ci ?

**Tony **: CA SUFFIT NECRIT RIEN JE NAI PAS BESOIN DE LE RELIRE !

**Tony **: … Laissez-moi devenir aveugle, par pitié. Mes yeux saignent.

**Loki :** Au moins, page 6, les détails sur les proportions de mon anatomie sont flatteurs…

**Tony :** Ah, vraiment, t'as une manière de dire les choses !

**Tony :** … je … QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que_ tu me_ fais exactement, page 7 ?

**Loki **: Par Odin, quel langage cru ! C'est une belle humiliation…

**Tony **: Ah pardon hein, mais l'humilié des deux, c'est plutôt moi ! Je ne pourrais pas dormir cette nuit, trop d'images…

**Loki **: Et la dernière phrase… **« **

- **Alor maintean on va se marier dacord ?**

- **Ok. »**

**Loki** : « ok » ? Qui répond à une demande en mariage par « ok » ? C'est absolument nul !

**Tony **: Ton sens des priorités est tout à fait unique… Tu t'incrustes chez moi, je te paye un verre, tu me fais prisonnier avant de me ****, on planifie notre mariage, et toi, la seule chose qui te choque, c'est le « ok » final ?

**Loki** : Et le fait que cette humaine n'a probablement jamais aperçu la moindre page d'un Bescherelle !

**Tony** : Tu te fous de moi ?

**Loki **: Désolé, mais c'est vraiment mauvais de terminer une histoire par « ok » !

**Tony** : Tu sais quoi, je vais m'acheter un nouveau téléphone. Celui-ci a vu trop de choses… Et comme ça, elles n'auront plus mon numéro.

**Loki** : Je crois que cette aventure nous a rapproché, mortel. La lecture commune de cette œuvre nous a uni dans la souffrance… Je sens un nouveau lien entre nous.

**Tony **: Oui bah garde tes liens pour toi hein, après avoir lu ça, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'un « lien » avec toi !

**Loki **: Pour la peine, je m'engage à ne pas donner ton nouveau numéro à qui que ce soit.

**Tony **: Je me sens souillé…

**Loki **: Je comprends. C'est comme si nous avions fait la guerre ensemble, quelque part.

**Tony **: on a fait la guerre, je te signale. L'un contre l'autre.

**Loki **: Oui bon… Tu as compris l'idée générale.

**Tony **: Je vais chercher un nouveau téléphone.

**Tony **: Et une nouvelle bouteille de Cognac.

* * *

**Trailer** : Dans le prochain épisode : De l'action! Des quiproquos! Une correction automatique douteuse! A bientôt, dans "_les malheurs de Steve_"! xD


	7. Acte 7 : les aléas de l'autocorrection

**Bonjour chers cobayes, **

**Beaucoup de choses dans ce nouveau chapitre : Des lapsus (révélateurs ?), des mms, Thor qui a appris à déverrouiller le caps-lock… Et une autocorrection un peu aléatoire !**

**Laukaz **

* * *

**Acte 7 : Steve- …**

* * *

**Tony** : Je m'ennuie !

**Steve** : Après les quarante-huit heures qu'on vient de passer ?! Bah je t'en prie, demandes à Loki de recommencer à énerver Bruce, ça te distrairas !

**Tony **: Allez, boudes pas quoi. Au final il n'y a pas eu de dégâts majeurs !

**Steve** : N'empêche, toi et Loki vous devriez améliorer votre fellation. Sinon, sur le long terme, on va au-devant de gros problèmes…

**Tony** : … Ah d'accord. Je ne pensais pas lire un jour ça de ta part…

**Tony **: je suis choqué à vie.

**Steve** : ?

**Steve **: RELATION ! RELATION ! J'ai écrit relation, vraiment

**Tony **: Non mais j'ai bien compris, hein, je prends note…

**Steve :** Relation. Tout ça c'est à cause du machin que tu as mis sur mon téléphone ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive !

**Tony :** l'auto correction ?! Relis toi avant d'envoyer, c'est simple non ! Ça m'évitera une crise cardiaque…

* * *

**Steve** : Nat, tu as oublié la réunion ?

**Natasha** : Non, je la boycotte volontairement. Je fais du shopping, et de toute façon vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, non ?

**Steve** : je t'enverrai le débriefing alors. Amuses toi bien !

**Natasha** : Je cherche une tenue pour le mariage de Deadpool. Tu penses quoi de ça ?

**Natasha **:[ MMS ]

**Steve **: jolie peste .

**Natasha **: …

**Natasha** : ok, rappelle moi de ne plus te demander ton avis.

**Steve** : ?

**Steve** : *VESTE ! Une jolie veste ! Non vraiment, c'est Tony qui a mis ce truc sur mon téléphone…

Natasha : Va mourir.

* * *

**Thor **: J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier soir, ami soldat, mais tu ne répondais pas. Tout va bien ?

**Steve **: Oui, désolé, j'ai passé la soirée chez Coulson.

**Thor** : Ah, une soirée virile entre hommes !

**Steve **: on peut dire ça comme ça. On a beaucoup parlé boulot, mais il voulait surtout me montrer sa fameuse bite.

**Thor** : Oh

**Thor** : J'ignorais que toi et le fils de Coul entretenaient ce type de relation…

**Steve :** hein ?

**Steve** : Oh mon dieu

**Steve** : je parlais bien évidement de sa bite

**Thor **: merci, j'ai compris…

**Steve **BOITE ! Boîte !

**Steve **: La fameuse boîte ou il conserve toutes ses cartes vintages…

**Thor **: …

**Steve **: Je suis sûr que Tony l'a volontairement trafiqué.

**Steve :** je ne vois pas d'autres explications…

* * *

**Clint **: T'étais pas chez toi hier soir ?

**Steve :** … J'ai eu une réunion avec Coulson qui s'est éternisé. Vous me surveillez tous ou quoi ?

**Clint **: C'est-à-dire que c'est tellement rare que tu sortes le soir avec d'autres gens que nous…

**Steve **: Ok, je te l'accorde !

**Clint** : du coup tu es resté ?

**Steve **: Exact. On a fini à plus de deux heures du mat, on a bu du whisky, il m'a montré la BOITE qui contient toutes ses cartes vintages, et on est allé se toucher.

**Clint** : PARDON ?

**Clint **: Mec, je t'imaginais pas aussi direct sur un tel sujet ! C'est qu'il cache bien son jeu !

**Steve** : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

**Steve **: oh …

**Clint** : Thor m'avais fait part de ses soupçons, mais alors obtenir un aveu aussi franc…

**Steve** : …y'a-t-il la moindre chance que tu me crois si je t'explique que je voulais dire « on est allé se coucher » ?

**Clint **: Non =D

* * *

**Natasha** : Hey, j'ai finalement trouvé une robe pour le mariage de l'autre abruti de mercenaire !

**Steve **: Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais mettre… Envoie une photo !

**Natasha :** [MMS]

**Steve** : Quelle garce !

**Natasha** : Steve, c'est quoi ton problème ?

**Natasha** : T'as intérêt à ne pas te pointer devant moi prochainement, je pourrais perdre le contrôle de mes talons et te les envoyer dans les noix.

**Steve **: Quelle grâce !

**Steve **: Je voulais dire quelle grâce !

**Steve **: Natasha !

**Steve :** Nat ?

**Steve :** Fais chier…

* * *

**Voila pour aujourd'hui chers cobayes. Si ce type de chapitre vous plaît, j'ai encore quelques idées du genre pour plus tard =)**

**PS : merci pour toutes vos reviews * smiley cœur non autorisé par le site* **

**La bise. **


	8. Acte 8 : Rain of castamere

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Un acte un petit peu particulier, dans lequel Steve et Tony découvrent l'avant dernier épisode de la saison 3 de Game of Thrones (rain, of castamere)… Si vous ne regardez pas cette série, je doute que vous saisissiez l'intérêt d'un tel chapitre ! (Quoique… à vous de me dire ? Si ça se trouve, c'est drôle quand même ? ) Dans le doute, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : élargissez votre culture et foncez la découvrir, puis revenez lire cet acte :p **

**_ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SPOILERS MAJEURS DE LA FIN DE LA SAISON 3 ! (et des saisons précédentes xD) _**

* * *

**Acte 8 : Steve- Tony**

* * *

**Steve **: Tu sais, c'est vraiment sympa ce que tu fais !

**Tony **: Bah attends, t'as cru qu'un meeting à Kyoto allait m'empêcher de regarder le nouvel épisode de GOT avec mon meilleur pote ?! Bon, ça vaut pas nos soirées pizza-bières, mais ce sera mieux que rien. On y va ?

**Steve** : On y va !

**Steve** : C'est qui lui déjà ?

**Tony **: … sérieusement, tu commences déjà ?… C'est robb stark, futur roi du Nord c'est moi qui te le dis ! Il a tout pour lui ce gamin.

**Steve** : c'est l'ennemi de celui qui est mort ?

**Tony :** … Va falloir préciser ta pensée mon pote, je te rappelle que des morts il y en a un paquet…

**Steve** : le doigt du roi ou je sais quoi ?

**Tony **: Le doigt du roi mon dieu j'aurais tout lu…la MAIN du roi, et non c'est pas son ennemi c'est son fils bordel ! Est-ce que tu as vraiment suivi les trois saisons ?

**Steve **: Rhhha mais j'y peux rien moi, ils ont tous des noms a coucher dehors…

**Tony **: … Tu sais quoi je t'écrirais un petit résumé avec un arbre généalogique pour le prochain épisode.

**Steve **: Merci.

**Steve** : Bon elle je me souviens plus de son prénom mais je sais qu'elle a les dragons

**Steve **: Mais ça fait pas trois saisons qu'elle veut entrer chez elle ?

**Tony :** Ben si pourquoi ?

**Steve **: Bah je ne sais pas, elle prend son temps… à ce rythme-là, ils se seront tous entretués et elle aura levé une armée pour rien

**Steve **: en plus elle est en train de se laisser séduire par l'homme aux cheveux longs, ça n'apportera rien de bon !

**Tony **: c'est quoi ton problème ENCORE ?!

**Steve** : Ben quoi, le travail c'est le travail, pas de relations intimes avec ces subalternes…

**Tony** : C'est pas parce que t'es une créature asexuée insensible aux charmes de tes collègues de travail que c'est le cas de tout le monde ! Et pis écoute, t'as qu'à écrire à HBO pour leur proposer tes services de stratège militaire….

**Steve **: tu crois que ça les intéresserait ?!

**Tony :** BIEN SUR QUE NON ABRUTI C'ETAIT DU CYNISME ! ET MAINTENANT SILENCE !

**Steve** : … ok, ok.

**Steve **: oh le couard, il séduit une femme, et ensuite il la trahit !

**Tony **: C'est mon Jon Snow ça, c'est ça qu'on aime !

**Tony** : Ouch, elle ne le prend pas bien…

**Steve **: on peut survivre à deux flèches dans de telles conditions d'hygiène?

**Tony** : J'espère, je l'aime bien moi Jon… Sacré caractère sa bonne femme !

**Steve **: Elle s'entendrait bien avec Nat, je crois.

**Tony :** Pourquoi ils jouent la musique des Lanister tout d'un coup ?

**Tony :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

**Steve :** Je ne comprends rien ?

**Tony :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

**Steve :** Oui bon là je comprends qu'ils sont morts, c'est sûr, mais pourquoi ?

**Tony :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

**Tony **: Roooooooooooob ='(

**Steve** : Merde, j'ai rien compris…

**Tony** : j'en reviens pas qu'ils l'aient tué…

**Tony **: OMG mais arrêteeeeeeeez !

**Steve **: mais pourquoi ?

**Tony :** AH ECOUTES STEVE C'EST PAS LE MOMENT LA ! Tu vois pas qu'on assiste à un génocide ?!

**Steve** : … tu m'expliqueras demain ?

**Tony **: Laisses moi mourir en silence, veux-tu ! Quelle perte tragique ='(

**Tony **: Que Sean Bean meurt, on s'y habitue à force, mais qu'ils s'en prennent à sa femme ! A son fils, sa belle-fille, son petit-fils à naître… SES CHIENS OH MON DIEU SES CHIENS TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?!

**Steve** : Héhé… Tu es un des rares Stark encore en vie ! =D

**Tony **: OH TA GUEULE HEIN ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FAIRE DE L'HUMOUR, LA SITUATION EST TRAGIQUE !

**Steve **: … je vois ça… Je crois que je vais te laisser faire ton deuil tranquillement…

**Tony :** tu m'abandonnes maintenant ? Au plus profond de la dépression ?!

**Steve **: T'exagères pas du tout, par hasard ?

**Tony :** Ma vie vient de s'écrouler je t'interdis d'en douter !

**Steve :** Tu veux que je fasse quoi, que je prenne un vol pour Kyoto ?

**Tony **: inutile, j'ai déjà enfilé mon armure j'arrive dans deux heures.

**Steve** : et le meeting ?!

**Tony :** COMMENT TU PEUX PENSER A CA DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL ?! Je m'en badigeonne les noix avec le pinceau de l'indifférence, du meeting ! J'ai besoin de réconfort là !

**Steve** : …

**Steve :** Tu sais que c'est épuisant d'être ton ami ?

**Steve :** Tony ?

**Steve :** Tony ?!

**Steve :** …

**Steve :** ok je vais acheter des bières…

* * *

**Et voilà chers cobayes, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, qu'il n'était pas trop « sectaire » ? Dites-moi tout, j'ai du mal à me rendre compte si cet acte présente un intérêt pour les non-initiés ;p**

**Dans le prochain épisode ; un enterrement de vie de garçon, des problèmes de barbes, et des Vengeurs qui se mettent d'accord sur un déguisement… (Enfin, qui essayent.) **

**La bise,**

**Laukaz- The Lab**


	9. Acte 9 : Les septs nains

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est toujours un grand moment de bonheur pour moi de découvrir vos commentaires, qui me font rire/sourire/réfléchir à la suite/ ! En tout cas je vous trouve bien patients avec mes expériences =D Espérons que la prochaine vous satisferas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Collectif !**

* * *

**Tony **: Mais allez là, concentrez-vous les gars ! J'ai pas envie que ca fasse comme à halloween et que ce soit ces enfoirés de la Justice League qui attirent toute l'attention…

**Bruce **: en même temps, choisir de se déguiser en Jesus et ses apôtres, c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée…

**Natasha **: Surtout quand nos adversaires étaient, eux, en Dieux de l'Olympe, CA ça en jette !

**Tony **: Je sais bien mais Thor refuse de se déguiser en dieu ! Et puis si vous étiez pas contents, fallait trouver une autre idée…

**Thor **: Comprenez-moi bien, ce n'est pas drôle pour moi… Je suis déjà un dieu !

**Clint :** Comment il se la pète…

**Thor** : Ce n'est que la pure vérité !

**Tony **: BON ! On se recentre les gars ! on est combien ? Bruce, Clint, Nat, Steve, Thor et moi : ça fait six.

**Steve** : On est vraiment obligé de se déguiser ? J'aime pas les enterrements de vie de garçon...

**Tony **: C'est Deadpool qui a insisté, on ne refuse rien au futur marié…

**Steve** : je veux dire, on est obligé de se ridiculiser en groupe ? On ne peut pas le faire chacun de son côté ?

**Tony **: Ah bah bravo la cohésion d'équipe ! Pourquoi c'est toi le leader, déjà ? On aurait dû voter !

**Clint **: On n'aurait pas voté pour toi pour autant, Tony…

**Natasha :** +1

**Bruce **: +1

**Thor **: J'approuve.

**Tony **: Allez tous vous faire foutre!

**Natasha** : Pfff pourquoi je suis pas invitée à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de la mariée?

**Clint** : Parce que t'es un bonhomme... Pour en revenir au sujet, à six il y a rien de bien… On serait sept à la rigueur, ça devrait se trouver !

**Tony **: Loki, on sait très bien que tu espionnes cette conversation, ne fais pas le mort !

**Loki :** Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça… Ton manque de confiance est consternant.

**Tony **: voilà on est 7 !

**Loki :** très peu pour moi merci !

**Tony **: Allez quoi, ça te demande aucun effort, une illusion et on en parle plus… Et puis tu nous dois bien ça !

**Loki** : je te rappelle que je suis privé de mes pouvoirs, stupide créature méphitique !

**Steve** : Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, comme ça on pourra le surveiller. Loki, considères que c'est un ordre émanent directement d'Odin.

**Loki **:Thor, dis quelque chose…

**Thor **: Je suis d'accord avec notre ami soldat, cela nous rapprochera mon frère ! Alors, qui a des idées ?

**Loki** : M'exiler passe encore, me priver de mes pouvoirs, soit, mais qu'ai-je fait à père qui mérite de m'infliger un tel déshonneur ?

**Tony** : t'as essayé de conquérir la terre, CONNARD !

**Natasha **: BREF changeons de sujet ! Les sept péchés capitaux ?

**Tony** : Ok je suis la luxure !

**Clint** : pourquoi pas mais preums sur la luxure

**Loki** : Je ne ferais rien d'autre que la luxure !

**Natasha :** … ok on va trouver autre chose. Les sept merveilles du monde ?

**Clint :** Mais c'est totalement nul !

**Bruce **: Pourquoi on se déguiserait pas en membres de la justice league ?

**Bruce :** Après tout, Clint tu es une copie d'Arrow, Steve de Superman, Tony de Batman…

**Tony **: Je t'arrête tout de suite ! C'est quoi cette insulte ?

**Bruce **: Allez soit honnête, vous êtes tous les deux des businessmans blindés, sans aucun pouvoir excepté votre super-arrogance, dotés d'un attrait pour des gadgets étranges, plutôt intelligents et carrément insupportables !

**Natasha **: +1

**Clint **: +1

**Loki **: +1

**Tony :** Je vous emmerde !

**Tony **: Bon, on a qu'à faire un truc de vrais bonhommes ! Genre transformers ?

**Natasha **: Merci pour moi !

**Steve** : Pour des raisons d'équité au sein du groupe, je propose… Blanche neige et les sept nains ! Tous au même niveau !

**Natasha **: Comment voulez-vous que je sois convaincante en NAIN ?! Ça va repousser tous les hommes ! En fait votre objectif, c'est de me voir rester célibataire toute ma vie ?!

**Clint** : exactement. Je plussoie cette idée.

**Bruce **: Steve étant le leader, il devrait être Prof.

**Bruce** : Et je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que Tony fera un parfait Grincheux.

**Natasha** : +1

**Clint **: +1

**Loki **: +1

**Tony **: Allez tous mourir en enfer. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait aujourd'hui ?! Vous avez décidé de fonder la ligue des glands ou quoi ?!

**Clint **: Sans commentaires. Thor devrait être Simplet…

**Thor** : Est-ce une insulte ?

**Clint** : Désolé mon pote, c'est toi qui as eu les résultats les plus bas aux tests de QI du SHIELD !

**Tony** : Notre abruti de Loki va hériter de Joyeux ; c'est le seul homme au monde capable de rire encore après une rencontre avec Hulk !

**Loki **: Mords toi la langue et meurt, humain.

**Loki **: Bruce, étant donné ton asociabilité profonde, tu devrais être timide. Il reste donc Atchoum et Dormeur pour nos deux tourtereaux.

**Natasha **: Génial…

**Tony** : C'est dommage qu'il y ait pas un nain qui s'appelle " pète -couilles", Clint aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire...

**Clint **: Ahah, très drôle. Qui a eu cette idée pourrie, déjà ?! Et puis en plus, sans blanche neige ça va être totalement nul !

**Tony **: …

**Tony :** Loki, tu as la même idée que moi ?

**Loki** : Evidemment, mais il ne voudra jamais…

**Steve **: Ne me dites pas que vous pensez… ?

**Tony :** Ben si ! Nick Fury en blanche neige ! C'est pas un peu génial ?

**Clint **: ok, si Nick accepte, je ferais n'importe quel nain.

**Natasha **: La même pour moi ! =D

**Tony **: Challenge… accepted !

**Steve **: Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Loki et Tony se chargeront de convaincre notre supérieur. Probabilité de réussite : inférieure à 0.1%. Les paris sont ouverts !

**Tony** : Loki, passes à la tour ce soir, on mettra quelque chose au point !

**Loki **: Vendu !

**Bruce** : Bon, la fête est dans trois semaines, ça nous laisse même à tous le temps de faire pousser une vraie barbe de nain ! Sauf une personne bien sûr…

**Natasha **: Je t'emmerde, Bruce ! Si j'avais su j'aurait plutôt rejoins les Totally Spies...

**Bruce **: Je ne parlais même pas de toi…

**Clint **: Mouahah, c'est vrai que Loki est un vrai jouvenceau…

**Loki **: Vous me payerez vos moqueries…

**Clint** : Allez, rage pas, ça viendra quand tu seras grand =D

**Loki :** Tu étais moins bavard lorsque tu étais corrompu par ma lance Chitauri…

**Clint** : …

**Clint **: Touché.

**Clint** : …

**Clint** : Connard.

**Steve** : Ok je sens que ça va dégénérer ! Dissolution immédiate de la conversation. On fait le point sur l'avancement des costumes dans une semaine. En attendant, soyez sages les enfants ! C'est éreintant de vous surveiller en permanence !

**Clint :** Creve, Rogers !

**Tony :** +1

**Loki **: +1

**Thor** : +1

**Natasha** : +1

**Bruce :** … +1

**Steve **: Et ben voilà, vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous arrivez à vous mettre d'accord …

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura convaincu ! Dans le prochain épisode, découvrez l'infâme stratégie des deux insupportables pour convaincre Nick Fury d'enfiler le costume de blanche neige… **

**En attendant,**

**La bise!**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**


	10. Acte 10 : Blanche Neige

**Bonjour chers cobayes, voici la suite tant attendue ( … ben quoi, Laissez-moi rêver, rhoooo) du chapitre précédant. Mille mercis à vous tous pour tous vos petits mots ! Vous êtes mes cobayes préférés.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Tony, Coulson, Loki, Fury.**

* * *

**Tony **: Allllleeeeez Phiiiiiiil dit oui dit oui dit oui !

**Phil **: Non. Et arrêtez de me harceler !

**Tony** : Allez quoi, et promis je m'arrange pour convaincre Steve d'accepter un rencard avec toi.

**Phil** : Hein ?

**Tony** : Allez, fais pas genre…

**Phil **: … Mr Stark, c'est une méprise. Et maintenant j'ai du travail, laissez-moi !

**Loki **: Mortel, connais-tu Nyan-cat ?

**Phil** : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette invention ?

**Loki **: de l'art, selon les habitants de Midgard.

**Tony **: Tiens, regarde : [Lien]

**Phil **: …

**Phil** : Stark! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon téléphone ?!

**Phil **: Je suis en pleine réunion et voilà qu'un chat arc en ciel chante à tue-tête sur mon téléphone, je n'arrive pas à l'éteindre !

**Tony **: C'est pas beau, ça, d'envoyer des messages en pleine réunion…

**Phil** : Ben quoi, c'est réunion budget … STARK FAITES TAIRE CET APPAREIL !

**Tony **: Désolé Phil, c'est un virus mineur. Seul moi peux le désactiver…

**Phil **: OK OK ! Le voilà, votre numéro, et maintenant, laissez-moi en paix !

**Phil **: [MMS]

**Loki** : Merci, fils de Coul. Nous en ferons bon usage…

**Phil** : Si vous dites que ça vient de moi, je vous envoie un escadron de chasseurs. Je ne plaisante pas.

**Tony** : Promis, motus et bouche cousue !

**Loki :** Je suis heureux que vous ayez survécu à ma lance. Je vous aime bien, mortel

**Phil** : …

**Phil **: pfff…

**Phil** : Mr Stark ?

**Tony** : Oui mon petit Coulson?

**Phil **: Hmm…

**Phil **: C'était sincère, votre proposition à propos du capitaine?...

* * *

**Loki** : Bonjour, Nick.

**Nick **: … Ok, enfoiré, qui t'as donné mon numéro perso ?

**Loki **: Quelle vulgarité, vraiment.

**Tony **: En fait, c'est moi qui ai hacké le SHIELD pour l'obtenir.

**Nick **: Ah je vous en prie Stark, ne me prenez pas pour une bleusaille ! Le SHIELD, c'est moi, et pas même vous n'êtes capables d'obtenir ce type d'informations de grade 10 !

**Tony** : BREF ! Ecoutez mon petit Nick j'ai un souci là… J'ai besoin de votre aide…

**Nick** : Pour vous ce sera directeur Fury.

**Nick** : Et ne me faites pas perdre mon temps Stark…

**Loki** : Je serais concis :

**Loki **: [MMS]

**Nick **: …

**Nick** : …

**Nick** : Vous vous foutez de moi, Stark ?

**Tony **: =(

**Nick **: Ok alors reprenons. Il y a forcément une explication logique, même si elle m'échappe pour le moment.

**Nick** : N'est-ce pas, Stark ? IL Y A une explication logique au fait que Loki m'envoie, à trois heures du matin, une photo de vous deux, au Frigo ? Dois-je rappeler une fois de plus qu'il s'agit d'une base secrète de grade 10, contenant tous les artefacts aliens récupérés par le SHIELD ? Et surtout, surtout Stark, qu'est-ce que fait ce monstre avec une PUTAIN de lance Chitauri placée sur votre gorge ?!

**Tony** : en fait oui, il y a une explication très simple… Je suis son otage.

**Nick** : Bordel de merde, Stark, vous avez quinze secondes pour m'expliquer avant que je m'énerve pour de bon.

**Tony** : J'ai bu, j'ai parié, j'ai perdu, j'ai emmené Loki au frigo, et il m'a trahi… Histoire classique, vraiment. Accident bête.

**Nick **: ACCIDENT BETE ? ACCIDENT BETE ?! Vous vous foutez de moi Stark ? Est-ce que vous avez bu tout le lac victoria pour devenir stupide au point d'emmener notre ennemi numéro un dans l'un des endroits les plus risqués de la planète ?

**Loki** : Est-ce qu'on peut revenir au problème initial ?

**Nick** : AH, TOI LE GOTHIQUE, TA GUEULE HEIN ! Stark, nom de Dieu, pourquoi vous plus que les autres avez le chic pour vous mettre dans de telles situations ?! Et pourquoi suis-je cerné par des abrutis ?!

**Tony **: Je vous trouve un peu rude… Et puis franchement, Nick, si cet endroit est si dangereux, pourquoi il n'est pas mieux gardé ? On y rentre comme dans un moulin…

**Nick** : …

**Nick **: Tu sais quoi, Loki, tues-le.

**Tony **: Niiiiiick m'abandonnez-pas !

**Nick** : Pour vous ce sera directeur Fury.

**Nick** : Franchement, je vous jure, il y a des jours ou je regrette mon ancien job.

**Loki** : ?

**Nick** : J'ETAIS FLEURISTE ET JE VOUS EMMERDE !

**Loki **: Mon ami, je sens que la colère vous égare… Mais rassurez-vous, je ne demande qu'une petite chose en échange de la liberté de Stark.

**Nick** : Tu sais où tu peux te la carrer, ta petite chose ?!

**Loki **: Tony va vous envoyer une feuille. Vous l'imprimez, vous la datez et vous la signez, puis vous nous l'envoyez.

**Nick** : Enfoiré ! Tu veux quoi, les codes de l'arme nucléaire ? Les coordonnées des bases du SHIELD ? Les secrets de la maison blanche ?

**Tony **: [MMS]

**Nick** : …

**Nick** : C'est une blague…

**Loki **: On m'appelle God of Mischiefs, ce n'est pas pour rien… Et puis comprenez-moi, Nick, je m'ennuie sur Terre, il faut bien que je trouve des gens à victimiser.

**Nick** : Moi.

**Nick** : en Blanche Neige.

**Loki **: Prenez cinq minutes pour y réfléchir…

**[ quatre minutes et cinquante neuf secondes plus tard ]**

**Nick** : J'ai bien réfléchi.

**Nick** : Butez moi ce millionnaire, et on en parle plus.

**Tony **: Niiiiiiiiiiiick !

**Nick** : Directeur Fury.

**Loki **: Allez, un petit effort pour l'équipe…

**Nick** : … Tony, vous me paierez ce coup-là au centuple.

**Tony** : Merci merci merci !

**Nick **: Pfff, voilà votre papier, signé… Maintenant, laissez-le partir.

**Nick :** [MMS]

**Tony **: YES ! Un engagement écrit, tu ne pourras pas nous échapper! GG Loki, Merci pour votre gentillesse Nick.

**Tony **: enfin, rassurez-vous, ma vie n'a jamais été vraiment en danger…

**Nick **: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Tony** : Désolé, Nick, c'était un simple montage … Photoshop, tout ca tout ca…Je suis bête et alcoolique, mais pas au point d'emmener Loki visiter votre précieux Frigo…

**Nick **: …

**Nick **: …

**Nick** : …

**Tony **: Bon, ben on se donne rendez-vous à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Deadpool ! Bye =D

**Nick** : J'annonce, quelqu'un va mourir.

* * *

**Nick** : Phiiiiiiiiiil !

**Nick **: Ca y'est !

**Phil **: C'est bon, ils ne se doutent de rien?!

**Nick **: Non, je ne pense pas. Quelle bande de naïfs! Ils ignorent que j'ai mis un traceur GPS dans leurs téléphones. Ils étaient à la tour Stark tout ce temps. Enfin, même sans les traceurs, les caméras que j'ai placées chez cet abruti de Stark m'auraient suffi… Et puis je ne leur ai pas dit, non plus, que mon téléphone est équipé d'un filtre qui m'indique toute image retouchée. Bref, j'ai joué le jeu, comme si j'y croyais ! Ils me prennent vraiment pour un demeuré…

**Phil **: Alors c'est bon, ils vous ont invité ?!

**Nick** : Ouiiiiiiii !

**Nick **: C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! =D

**Nick** : mais pas un mot, hein…

**Phil** : Jamais, monsieur, vous me connaissez bien…

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, chers cobayes. Bon, je doute que Fury ait réellement été fleuriste, mais l'idée me plaît bien !**

** S'il vous prend l'idée d'une guest star que vous aimeriez voir participer dans l'un des prochains chapitres, je suis toute ouïe ! **

**La bise,**

**Laukaz- The Lab. **


	11. Acte 11 : Le retour de Bucky

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**Pour répondre à une demande bien spécifique, voici comme promis un acte avec Bucky p **

**Je suis ravie que vous ayez apprécié le passé de Fleuriste de Nick Fury. **

**Comme vous êtes plusieurs à m'en parler, et que ça à l'air de vous intriguer, je ferais peut-être un chapitre sur le mariage de deadpool… Pour les curieux, je n'ai rien inventé, il se marie effectivement dans le tout récent Deadpool N°27 ! **

**En attendant, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**Acte 11 : Steve – Bucky – Tony**

* * *

**Bucky: **Allez quoi… Comme au bon vieux temps, on va boire un coup, danser, voir ce qui peux bien arriver …

**Steve** : Tu devrais arrêter de m'envoyer des messages, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois !

**Bucky** : C'est bon, on a eu un léger différent, c'est tout... Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu m'as sauvé la vie, on est quittes ?!

**Steve **: On est rien du tout, tant que tu seras dans le camp d'en face !

**Bucky **: Alors genre Loki a failli détruire la terre mais il est invité à toutes vos soirées, et moi je suis refoulé sous le prétexte « d'être dans le camp d'en face» ?! C'est quoi cette excuse bidon !

**Steve** : … Tu marques un point. Mais ma réponse est toujours non, James.

**Bucky** : James ? JAMES ? Tu veux me briser le cœur, mon pote ? Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça, à part mon père…

**Bucky **: tiens, regarde ce que je viens de me faire faire !

**Bucky :** [MMS]

**Steve **: RHhaaaa mais tu te fous de moi ?

**Bucky** : Ben quoi, t'aimes pas ?! =(

**Steve** : Comment t'as deviné ?!

**Steve **: un tatouage d'une pieuvre avec écrit « Hail Hydra », évidement que j'aime pas !

**Bucky **: Pfff, t'es quand même vachement fermé d'esprit. Allez, juste un soir…

**Bucky **: Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie, parce qu'au fond je suis toujours ton meilleur pote ! Et puis, ça te fera une occasion d'essayer de me convaincre de changer de bord…

**Bucky** : DE CAMP ! De changer de camp, bien évidement.

**Tony **: CAP !

**Bucky **: c'est qui le phénomène qui s'invite dans notre conversation ?

**Steve** : qu'est-ce que tu fous, Tony ?

**Tony** : Je te retourne la question ! Je n'étais pas du tout en train d'espionner tes conversations, et qu'est-ce que je vois ?! Que tu entretiens une correspondance régulière avec un membre d'hydra ?! Ca frôle la trahison ça !

**Bucky** : Oh Stark ta gueule hein, tu fais pas mieux ! C'est vrai quoi, je trouve ta remarque gonflée venant de la part de celui qui se fait taper dans le fond par le dieu même qui a déclenché l'invasion de New York par des extraterrestres !

**Tony **: Bordel de merde, mais c'est qu'il est vulgaire cet enfoiré ! J'aime pas beaucoup tes insinuations, l'emo Russe ! Steve, comment t'as pu cacher ça à ton VRAI meilleur pote ?!

**Bucky **: Laisses tomber Stark, tu ne peux pas rivaliser. JE suis son meilleur ami, JE le connais depuis 1935 je te signale !

**Tony **: OUI MAIS MOI JAI PAS ESSAYÉ DE LE TUER !

**Steve** : Hm, c'est pas tout à fait vrai, tu oublies l'épisode de la guerre civile … Et la fois au QG du SHIELD…

**Tony** : AH TOI n'en rajoutes pas hein ! Tu vois pas qu'il essaye de te manipuler ?

**Bucky** : C'est absolument faux ! Je veux juste qu'on aille boire un verre, comme au bon vieux temps…

**Tony :** Oui, et ben le bon vieux temps a fondu avec son glaçon, et maintenant JE t'ai remplacé, JE regarde le trône de fer avec lui, et JE vais choper des filles dans des bars avec lui !

**Steve** : Les gars, vous battez pas…

**Bucky **: AH ! Menteur, Steve allez dans des bars pour serrer ? Il préfèrerait mourir !

**Tony **: Oui bon, c'est vrai que j'ai légèrement inventé cette partie-là…

**Tony** : ENFIN BREF ! Allez, dit lui adieu l'emo, car je vais bloquer ton numéro sur son téléphone !

**Bucky** : Hop hop hop ! Non mais c'est quoi cette crise de jalousie ridicule ?! TU te sens menacé, le nain en armure ?

**Tony **: J'épargne juste de mauvais moments à mon meilleur pote ! T'as une minute pour faire tes adieux !

**Bucky **: Et toi tu dis rien, Steve ?

**Steve** : Euh…

**Tony** : Oui c'est vrai ça d'ailleurs, il serait peut-être bienvenu que tu lui expliques qu'il ne sert à rien.

**Bucky** : Ou alors que tu dises à ton chien-chien d'aller se faire foutre !

**Steve** : …

**Tony **: C'est quoi ce silence ? Mon pote, rassure-moi, si tu devais choisir, tu me choisirais moi, hein ?

**Bucky** : Pas moyen ! C'est vrai, dit-lui, Cap, que tu me choisirais moi !

**Steve** : …

**Tony** : Allez là, tu dois trancher !

**Bucky **: Ouais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec l'autre abruti

**Steve** : …

**Steve** : Bon ben j'ai rendez-vous avec Coulson, faut que j'y aille. Salut !

**Tony :** Steeeeeeve ?

**Bucky **: Déconnes pas, Cap!

**Tony** : STEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE CETTE CONVERSATION N'EST PAS FINIE

**Tony **: REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

**Bucky **: je rêve ou il vient de nous planter pour un troisième gars ?

**Tony** : Putain, la dépression…

**Tony** : =(

**Bucky **: pffff.

**Bucky **: … Bon, ben du coup, ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre ?

**Tony **: AHAHAH !

**Tony **: Moi, le grand Tony Stark, Génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope ?

**Tony **: Boire un verre avec toi ?

**Tony **: …

**Tony** : Je passe te prendre à 20 h.

* * *

**Voilà pour vous ! **

**En tout cas, vous êtes maintenant 35 à suivre mes inquiétants délires, vous devez bien être aussi fous ( folles, plutôt xD ) que moi ! Merci =D**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz – The Lab**


	12. Acte 12 : Soirée chez Deadpool

**Bonjour chers cobayes, **

**Pour célébrer le cap des 90 reviews (c'est une raison comme une autre…) j'ai décidé de vous proposer un chapitre un peu différent. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir cela par vous-même, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti sur le sujet :p Petit rappel pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cet univers : le vrai nom du mercenaire Deadpool est Wade Wilson. **

**Loki26300 : pour répondre à ta review, je me plais beaucoup dans l'insinuation ! Libre à chacun d'interpréter ce qu'il lit de la manière qui lui plaît le mieux :p Je pense donc me contenter des blagues bien lourdes des Vengeurs à ce sujet, sans donner raison ou tort à personne !**

**Mimininia**** : Merci, les mauvaises langues disent que c'est la drogue ! =(**

**A.N.O'nyme, Tinette et Guest : Ravie de vous distraire! J'envisage de me reconvertir en bouffon ( vert? =D ) ou en Joker, j'hésite encore...**

* * *

**Acte 12 : collectif !**

* * *

**Avril 2014, très tôt un matin.**

Le problème, lorsqu'on réunit plus de trois cents surhommes sur un gigantesque bateau, en présence d'alcool, c'est que la situation devient rapidement ingérable.

- Meilleure. Fête. DE TOUT LES TEMPS ! hurla Deadpool, qui venait d'assister, béat, à la mise à feu d'un hélicoptère posté au sommet du yacht.

Sunfire, responsable de l'exploit, vient lui taper sur l'épaule dans un grand éclat de rire. L'appareil s'embrasait dans un craquement, sous les applaudissements des quelques spectateurs intéressés par la démonstration.

- Merde, ça chauffe par ici, constata le futur marié, qui venait de baisser la tête juste à temps pour éviter un projectile volant dans sa direction.

Visiblement, la table qui réunissait La chose, Thor et Logan autour d'une partie de poker avait des envies de vol plané. Les trois joueurs hurlaient en se jetant les uns sur les autres, bientôt rejoints par leurs amis respectifs.

Des bouteilles voltigeaient dans les airs, et le plancher du bateau était humide et collant. Çà et là, on pouvait découvrir des bagarres, des compétitions plus débiles les unes que les autres, des héros en train de conclure ou d'essayer, ou tout simplement des invités allongés à la même le sol, terrassés par l'alcool. Un immense brouhaha, mélange de verre qui se brise, de tirs à l'arme à feu et de cris, emplissait l'air frais de la nuit.

Deadpool sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa combinaison, et se tortilla pour l'extraire.

- Abrutis de dessinateurs et leur costume moulant, sérieux, grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ajusta son masque et dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour que son cerveau fasse la mise au point sur le message qu'il venait de recevoir :

* * *

**Steve** : Wade, il y a le feu au sommet du bateau ! Ramènes-toi, ça dégénère totalement !

**Wade** : J'y suis déjà, en quelque sorte…

**Steve** : … Sérieux mon pote, ne me dit pas que tu es dans le même état que les autres ?

**Wade** : Non non… Mon facteur guérisseur élimine l'alcool très vite. Enfin, je compense en consommant davantage, tout ça tout ça…

**Steve** : Bon, tu es ou ?

* * *

Deadpool releva la tête, ahuri, découvrant que La Chose venait de soulever l'hélicoptère pour le faire tournoyer à bout de bras. Son objectif était probablement d'atteindre Wolverine.

- Cet abruti a encore dû tricher aux cartes…

Il se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran tactile.

* * *

**Wade** : Prêt de l'hélicoptère qui bouge tout seul…

**Steve** : Restes-là, j'arrive !

* * *

A peine le temps d'envoyer le message, que Wade put constater le magnifique vol plané de l'hélicoptère, intercepté par un autre de ses invités dont il ne parvenait plus à retrouver le nom.

- Bon, Wade, va falloir dire à ton pote Sunfire d'arrêter de mettre le feu à tout ce qu'il trouve ! s'énerva le capitaine fraîchement arrivé, qui devait être l'une de rares personnes ici complètement sobres.

- Il a un petit côté pyromane, s'excusa le mercenaire.

Seulement alors, il remarqua le costume de son ami. L'éclat de rire qui le secoua l'envoya presque rouler au sol.

- Oh, ça va, hein, grommela Steve, qui lissait sa barbe de nain d'une main distraite. Au lieu rire, tu ferais mieux de m'aider à calmer le jeu…

Deadpool lui serra l'épaule avec affection.

- Désolé mon pote, mais c'est ma soirée ! Je te laisse gérer ça, lança-t-il avant de s'enfuir rapidement, laissant derrière lui un capitaine désabusé par la tournure des évènements.

Deadpool descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage principal.

Il navigua quelques minutes parmi les héros déchainés, à la recherche d'un visage familier et, si possible, non hostile.

Dans l'immense cuisine, il tomba sur Tony Stark et Loki, occupés à jouer avec des olives sur l'imposant bar en marbre blanc.

- Ça va les gars ? S'enquit il en se hissant sur l'un des hauts tabourets.

A côtés d'eux, un groupe de jeunes x-mens s'entraînaient à lancer des couteaux sur la porte, manquant de peu de transpercer les gens suffisamment fous pour vouloir entrer dans la pièce.

Seul un silence concentré lui répondit.

- On joue aux échecs, grogna Tony, qui avança une olive de quelques centimètres avant de se lécher les doigts.

Si le milliardaire possédait encore son costume de nain, l'Asgardien avait retrouvé son habituelle tunique noire et verte, ainsi que son sourire moqueur.

L'air septique de Wade transpira à travers son masque rouge et noir.

- Aux échecs ? Avec des olives ?

Loki mit un doigt sur sa bouche, adressant au mercenaire une demande explicite.

- Il a voulu faire un concours ridicule avec moi, murmura-t-il à l'attention du futur marié. Ce stupide humain a oublié que ma constitution Asgardienne m'avantage largement en matière d'élimination d'alcool, de ce fait, il est dans un état… Peu glorieux.

- BON, tu joues ? grogna Stark, qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Ton dernier coup était brillant, laisses-moi réfléchir, mortel…

Il adressa un clin d'œil au spectateur, avant de faire à son tour rouler une olive.

- C'est mesquin de ta part, Loki, ironisa Deadpool. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir recourt à ce stratagème pour mettre Stark dans ton lit…

A ces propos, Tony sembla émerger violement d'une semi inconscience.

- Ah non, big DP, tu va pas t'y mettre aussi avec tes vieilles blagues !

- Shh, rendort toi, rétorqua son interlocuteur, qui lui tapotait le sommet du crâne.

- C'est vrai, quoi, se renfrogna Stark avant d'attirer une bouteille de cognac à moitié vide à lui, vous êtes pénibles avec ça… Regardes, pas plus tard qu'hier…

Il engloutit quelques gorgées du précieux liquide avant de tâtonner les poches de son costume à la recherche de son téléphone. Deadpool s'en saisit pour lui, bien conscient que son ami avait du mal à maîtriser ses gestes.

-Regardes ça… C'est l'agent Barton qui m'a envoyé ça hier…

La conversation s'afficha sur l'écran du Starkphone.

* * *

**Clint** : Hey mon pote, on sort ce soir ?

**Tony **: Peux pas, j'ai déjà des plans… On se verra chez DP !

**Clint **: Sérieux, et tu m'invites même pas ?

**Tony **: Désolé mon gars, mais Loki passes à la tour jouer à super mario, et j'ai plus que deux manettes depuis que ton abrutie de copine a étranglé deux vilains avec les deux autres. Pièces à convictions.

**Clint** : Oui, bon, elle a fait avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main !

**Clint :** Enfin bref, bonne soirée ! J'espère que t'as prévu les capotes.

**Tony** : Rhaaa, commences pas hein ! Personne ne t'emmerde quand tu passes une soirée seul avec Cap, ou avec Bruce, alors fous-moi la paix !

**Clint** : Oui oui… tu me diras si c'est vrai qu'il peut se transformer en fille ?

**Tony** : Va crever !

* * *

Deadpool ne fit aucun effort pour retenir un éclat de rire. Stark rangea son téléphone à sa place, consterné, sous le regard espiègle de Loki.

- C'est depuis que je leur ai parlé de cette fanfiction, soupira le milliardaire, qui attrapa une olive pour la manger. Ils n'arrêtent plus avec leurs vieilles vannes, mais je rétablirai la vérité et nierai leurs insinuations douteuses jusqu'à ma mort !

- Tu devrais être flatté d'une telle rumeur, aussi fausse et improbable soit-elle, énonça tranquillement Loki qui resservait le Vengeur en Cognac. C'est mon apparence masculine qui te dérange ? Parce que ça peut s'arranger…

En quelques secondes, l'illusion venait de transformer le demi-dieu en une sublime créature, qui fit –presque-regretter à Deadpool de devoir se marier la semaine suivante. Tony eut une moue dégoutée.

- Arrêtes, c'est pire que mieux… Ça me donne envie de vomir…

Loki haussa un sourcil intrigué, tout en reprenant son apparence habituelle.

- Non, ça, mon ami, ça doit être l'alcool…

- Bon les gars, vous savez ou sont les autres ? J'ai vu ni Clint, ni Nat, ni Bruce, Ni Fury…

Loki eut un geste vague de la main alors que Tony venait de s'effondrer sur le bar, secoué par une quinte de gémissements plaintifs.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Fury, il était en train de parader tout fier au premier étage, sous les acclamations de la foule. Les deux tourtereaux doivent être soit en train de se battre, soit…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais eut un haussement d'épaule sans équivoque.

- Bruce était dans la salle de bain il y a une dizaine de minutes, poursuivit-il.

Deadpool se redressa souplement, et gratifia le milliardaire d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Seul un grognement rauque lui répondit.

- Bon, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe ailleurs… N'en profite pas trop hein, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Loki avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

L'Asgardien lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

- Tu me connais, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes…

Deadpool entreprit de s'éloigner, évitant les couteaux des x-mens au passage. Un sourire s'étalait derrière son masque alors qu'il écrivait le message suivant, en priant pour que Tony le trouve demain matin lorsqu'il aurait décuvé :

* * *

**Wade **: Alors ma poule, ça va, pas trop mal aux cheveux ce matin ? Et pas trop mal ailleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?...

* * *

Il rangea de nouveau son mobile, satisfait d'avoir découvert un nouveau sujet sur lequel titiller le milliardaire. Il dut cependant sortir ses deux sabres pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de Héros qui attendaient devant la salle de bain.

- Ohla, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- La salle de bain est fermée à clef, grogna la guêpe qui voletait nerveusement à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Deadpool toqua distraitement au mur.

- Banner, ouvre-moi… Je viens discuter, ok ?

Il avisa une bouteille pleine qui trainait au sol, et s'en saisit. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement et il se faufila dans l'interstice, pour se trouver face à une scène … étrange.

Bruce Banner, déguisé en nain, était assis sur le rebord d'une large baignoire de marbre. La pièce luxueuse était le seul endroit du yacht à conserver un semblant d'ordre : les larges miroirs d'orichalque fixés aux murs, la vasque centrale gravée, les mosaïques métalliques tapissant le sol : les lieux avaient été épargnés par la fureur destructrice des héros.

Détail charmant, une vache était allongée en plein centre de la salle d'eau, et broutait distraitement un tapis blanc. Elle était recouverte d'une cape rouge et noir à haut col.

- Elle était déjà là quand je suis arrivé, s'excusa Bruce, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui demander de partir…

- Tu as bien fait, rétorqua le mercenaire en grattant le museau de l'animal. D'autant que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle vache, c'est une vache vampirique de l'enfer, et une de mes meilleures amies ! On s'est allié une fois, contre le docteur Kilgore.

Devant l'air ahuri du physicien, il tenta de rationnaliser, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés :

- C'est rien, encore une fois ou mes scénaristes ont abusé sur la cocaïne… Bon, c'est quoi cette déprime mon petit Bruce ?

Le scientifique eut une moue désolée. Il se frottait nerveusement les mains, le regard fuyant.

- C'est juste que, ca fait beaucoup de gens… Tu sais, je suis un peu à fleur de peau…

- C'est pour ça que j'ai amené de quoi te détendre, ma poule, chantonna Wade, un sabre dans une main.

Une force judicieusement maîtrisée lui permit de trancher la partie supérieure de la bouteille sans en perdre le moindre millilitre. Voilà un art dans lequel il était passé maître, à force de beuveries héroïques.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que veux soit une bonne idée, minauda Banner, mais il paraissait lui-même peu convaincu par ses propres paroles.

- Allons allons, ne fais pas l'enfant, fanfaronna son interlocuteur, la bouteille tendue. Toi, moi, une salle de bain et une vache. Que pourrait-il se passer de dramatique ?

* * *

**Le lendemain, tard dans l'après-midi… **

**Wade **: OUAHO merci les gars, MEILLEURE SOIREE DU MONDE ! Enfin, si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis réveillé flottant sur un canapé gonflable dans la piscine d'un hôtel, ce serait nice !

**Wade **: OMG il y a la vache vampirique avec moi ?! Mon dieu, c'est pas ce que je crois, pitié ?!

**Tony **: hmljsqfb

**Wade** : Ah, notre ami milliardaire est encore sujet aux effets de l'alcool…

**Wade **: les gars ?

**Wade** : Ben alors ils sont où les autres ?

**Steve** : DP promet moi de ne jamais divorcer, car si un jour il te prend l'idée de refaire un enterrement de vie de garçon, JE TE TUE ! Franchement, mettre en rogne Banner sur un yacht en pleine mer, c'est vraiment du Deadpool tout craché ! Votre combat vous a emmené jusqu'en plein centre-ville ! Vous avez explosé la moitié d'un arrondissement ! T'as de la chance d'avoir des supers amis comme nous… Logan et moi on nettoie depuis ce matin, mais il y en a bien pour deux jours !

**Wade** : Banner ?

**Wade** : AH MERDE j'avais oublié cet incident ! Mais c'était pour la science, je vous jure… C'est vrai, il est immortel, je suis immortel, on a discuté, on a bu, blabla… On a voulu voir ce que ça donnerait en cas d'affrontement… Curiosité scientifique… Si ça vous intéresse, le résultat est le suivant : égalité, personne ne meurt. Il faudra trouver autre chose pour se débarrasser de nous deux.

**Tony** : T'inquiètes, je commence à réfléchir sérieusement à un moyen d'y parvenir, spiderman. Et sinon rassures moi, t'en a d'autres des expériences débiles comme ça ?

**Wade** : Arrêtes ça tout de suite, tu sais très bien que je déteste cette comparaison ! Et puis sur le coup ça m'est apparu comme une bonne idée…

**Tony** : Ouais ben tes bonnes idées, la prochaine fois, tu te les cares là ou je pense…

**Wade** : héhé, au même endroit que tu t'es carré un service trois pièces divin hier soir?

**Tony **: …

**Tony** : Allez tous vous faire foutre.

* * *

**Voila pour vous mes chers Cobayes, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! La fin est certes un peu brutale, mais bon… J'ai fait au mieux avec l'inspiration du moment ! **

**La bise, **

**Laukaz-The Lab**


	13. Acte 13 : Désolé pour hier soir

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Un petit chapitre pour débuter le week end. Encore merci pour vos petits mots ( et votre réactivité digne d'un Hulk smash! ) **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Laukaz.**

* * *

**Acte 13 : Clint **

**(Désolé pour hier soir, d'avoir fini à l'envers, promis demain j'arrête de boire … )**

* * *

** Clint** : Naaaat au secours, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Ma tête…

**Natasha** : … A ton avis ?!

**Clint **: Allez sois cool, j'ai besoin de toi, je sais même pas ou je suis…

**Natasha **: Et ben moi j'avais besoin de toi hier soir, à la fête de Deadpool. Et tu sais quoi ? Ben t'étais pas là, alors va mourir !

**Clint** : Ooooohla, doucement ! Déjà, pourquoi tu aurais eu besoin de moi ?

**Natasha** : Pour dissuader les gros lourds que même mon déguisement de nain n'a pas repoussés ! Je me suis fait harceler par des gars bourré toutes la soirée !

**Clint **: … OK, un point pour toi. Mais bon, c'est en partie ta faute je te signale, c'est toi qui m'a fait boire !

**Natasha** : Te fous pas de moi, t'as rien bu !

**Clint** : EH OH, c'est pas parce que t'es Russe que tout le monde l'est aussi ! Peut-être que pour toi une demi bouteille de vodka en douze minutes c'est habituel, mais moi ça m'a couché !

**Natasha **: …

**Natasha **: c'était raciste, comme remarque.

**Clint **: Oui bon, mais en même temps pour le coup c'est vrai ! Sérieusement, t'es pas une fille normale !

**Natasha** : Change pas de discussion !

**Clint** : Tu peux au moins m'expliquer à quel moment je me suis arrêté ?

**Natasha **: Ben à 20h12 du coup…

**Clint** : Merde…

**Natasha** : t'es ou là ?!

**Clint :** mais j'en sais rien, justement ! Dans une chambre vide que je ne connais pas !

**Clint **: J'ai carrément trop peur d'en sortir, vu que j'ai aucune idée de chez qui j'ai atterri, et comment j'y ai atterri…

**Clint** : et dans quel état j'y ai atterri...

**Clint **: et pour quoi faire…

**Clint **: ARGHHHH

**Natasha :** Vu comment t'étais arrangé t'as pas du faire grand-chose d'exceptionnel, ça c'est sur…

**Natasha :** pff… Bon, moi je t'ai traîné jusqu'au canapé d'une chambre sur le bateau, après, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui t'es arrivé…

**Clint** : bon, je vais chercher des infos ailleurs, merci quand même…

* * *

**Clint** : Thor, mon bon pote Thor…

**Thor** : Ami faucon, puis-je me révéler d'une utilité quelconque ?

**Clint **: Je sais que tu es digne de confiance, franc, et surtout que t'as pas dû prendre trop cher hier soir. Aussi, je te demande de me répondre avec franchise :

**Clint **: QU EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ET OU JE SUIS ?!

**Tho**r : Eh bien eh bien, ami faucon, tu dois être la seule personne sur cette terre à ignorer le tournant qu'a pris ta soirée !

**Clint** : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

**Thor** : L'oiseau bleu des Internets à pris une photo de toi, on ne se refuse rien !

**Clint :** Que-wha ?

**Clint** : l'oiseau bleu des…

**Clint :** AH NE ME DIS PAS IL Y A DES PHOTOS SUR TWITTER ?!

**Clint** : …

**Clint** : …

**Clint **: ok.

**Clint :** Restons calme.

**Clint** : il y a forcément une explication rationnelle.

**Clint** : n'est-ce pas mon pote ?

**Clint **: il y a forcément une raison rationnelle, une explication tout à fait saine et naturelle au fait que quelqu'un poste une photo de moi, à moitié nu dans un lit entre Loki et Stark.

**Clint** : …

**Thor** : L'explication m'apparaît évidente mon ami :

**Clin**t : TA-TA-TA ne dit rien ! J'ai clairement pas envie de lire cette phrase que tu t'apprêtes à écrire ! Je parle d'une raison qui n'impliquerait rien de … Enfin, rien avec…

**Clint **: RHAAAAA bref tu vois quoi. Bon je te laisse, j'ai un suicide à aller commettre…

* * *

**Clint** : …

**Clint** : Tony ?

**Clint** :

**Tony** : hmpf ?

**Clint **: Ca va…?

**Tony **: Tu me réveilles. Je suis dans une salle de bain inconnue, je fais un câlin au lavabo, tout va bien.

**Clint **: tu te réveilles seulement ? Des souvenirs ?

**Tony **: Nope.

**Clint **: Ok, va sur Twitter. Mais prépares-toi psychologiquement.

**Tony **: …

**Tony** : OK je vais me rendormir je crois, et prier pour que ce monde-ci soit le rêve, et que la réalité m'attend ailleurs.

**Clint** : Ca ne peut-être que du fait de cet abominable créature, on est d'accord ?

**Tony **: Pfff je sais même pas si j'ai envie d'en savoir plus.

**Tony **: Tu sais quoi, laisses-moi mourir ! Je retourne dormir dans la baignoire. A+

**Loki :** Bonjour messieurs.

**Clint:** c'est ta faute je suis sûr, espèce d'enfoiré !

**Tony :** Clint, tu ne m'appelais pas comme ça hier soir…

**Clint :** Tais toi donc! T'as pas honte d'avoir abusé de deux hommes perdus dans l'alcool ?

**Loki **: Doucement mon ami, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. Je vous ai ramassé comme les deux gros déchets que vous étiez, je vous ai trainés dans un endroit sûr, je vous ai bordés avec attention et je suis rentré chez moi. Alors offres-moi le respect qui m'est dû avant que je ne vienne te faire regretter ton insolence.

**Clint** : … Je suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ?

**Loki **: Désolé mon tendre ami, loin de moi l'idée de te vexer mais tu n'es pas mon genre. Stark en revanche… =K

**Clint **: … Je traiterais cette information plus tard. Mais la photo ?

**Loki **: Ah oui, ça… Eh bien, vous méritiez tous deux une petite punition. Après tout, j'ai dû prendre soin de vous, et vous savez comme ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes… Je me suis dit qu'une petite vengeance compromettant votre réputation était tout à fait adaptée. Un poil de mise en scène, et on y croirait presque, n'est- ce pas ?

**Clint** : … Je suis à la fois mille fois soulagé et en même temps j'ai envie de t'étriper.

**Loki **: Eh, Ça vous apprendra à vous mettre dans des états pareils ! J'ai dû faire la nounou, vous le méritez amplement.

**Loki :** Et puis soyons honnêtes…

**Loki :** C'est super drôle =D

**[ huit minutes plus tard ]**

**Tony** : Wait, what ?

**Tony **: Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Loki !

**Tony :** LOOOOKIIIIIII !

**Loki **: Tiens, tu es réveillé homme de fer ?

**Tony **: Arrêtes avec ces allusions déplacées, j'ai pas besoin que tu t'y mettes toi aussi !

**Loki **: Au fait, vous pouvez sortir de vos pièces respectives, il y a du café qui vous attend dans la cuisine…

**Tony** : Ne détournes pas cette conversation ! Déjà que les autres Vengeurs se font des films, si on rajoute ton chef d'œuvre photographique et tes sous-entendus salaces, ma réputation va décéder ! Suis-je ENCORE obligé de rappeler que j'aime les femmes?!

**Loki :** Héhé… J'y compte bien !

**Loki **: Je parle de la partie sur ta réputation, bien entendu.

**Tony** : Pourquoi c'est moi le souffre-douleur ? =(

**Loki** : Banner est trop fort, Thor est mon frère, Rogers est coincé, les deux autres ne sont que deux mortels sans intérêt. Il ne reste plus que toi, sois donc un peu fier de l'attention que je te porte !

**Clint** : Hmm, le mortel sans intérêt tient à signaler qu'il est toujours dans cette conversation…

**Loki **: Et ?

**Clint **: … non rien.

**Lok:** J'aime autant. Allez-y, le café va refroidir.

* * *

Tony s'appuya lourdement sur le rebord de l'évier pour se redresser. Il soupira en découvrant une énorme fissure tout le long de l'écran de son Starkphone, avant de le ranger dans la poche de sa veste déchirée.

Il refusa de croiser son reflet dans le miroir, et se traîna hors de la salle de bain, épuisé et courbaturé.

_« C'est plus de mon âge… »_

L'ingénieur trouva sans peine la cuisine du petit appartement ou Loki les avait amenés. Assis sur un tabouret, le regard vide et les traits chiffonnés, Clint contemplait le fond d'un bol de café noir.

Ils évitèrent soigneusement de croiser leurs regards.

- Cette situation n'a jamais existé, et tout ceci n'est qu'un montage de Loki, énnonca Tony en se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise à côté de son compagnon. Nous n'en reparlerons plus jamais. Marché conclu ?

Clint approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Marché conclu…

Ils burent en silence quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'ingénieur intervienne de nouveau, à voix basse cette fois ci.

- Et on se vengera. Marché conclu ?

Un sourire illumina les traits fatigués de l'agent Barton.

- Marché conclu.

* * *

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Laukaz- The Lab**


	14. Acte 14 : La vengeance est un plat

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Le moment que vous attendez tous...( Ou pas, mais bon, je me motive comme je peux! xD ) : j'ai nommé, la vengeance de Stark & Barton...**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Acte 14 : La vengeance est un plat…**

* * *

**Clint** : Toujours rien ?

**Tony** : Hey, t'es pas dispensé de chercher mon grand !

**Clint** : Oui, bah tu nous rabâches toute la journée que t'es un génie, alors fais tes preuves au lieu de discutailler !

**Tony **: Non mais je rêve…

**Tony** : Et puis ce n'est pas si facile ! Il faut trouver quelque chose de machiavélique, mais réalisable, et surtout qu'il ne puisse pas retourner contre nous. Et ça c'est clairement le plus dur !

**Clint** : Pfff…

**Clint **: C'est bête à dire, mais en fait la personne qui pourrai nous aider…

**Clint** : Ben c'est Loki lui-même =(

**Tony **: On pourrait tenter quelque chose au mariage de DP, non ?

**Clint** : … Soit honnête avec moi. En une heure on sera tous les deux beurrés comme des plats de moules au gratin, je veux pas prendre le risque de faire n'importe quoi, et que ça se retourne contre nous ! Il y aura plein de témoins ! Non, quelque chose de moins risqué.

**Tony** : Tu fais aucun effort aussi…

**Clint** : Bon, réfléchissons.

**Tony **: Pas la peine d faire genre que tu participe à l'effort collectif, tout le monde sait que c'est moi l'intelligent du groupe !

**Clint **: … Je crois que ton auto-correcteur a écrit intelligent à la place de insupportable.

**Tony** : BREF ! Si on étudie la situation, c'est simple. On veut se venger car Loki a réussi à nous blesser.

**Clint **: … Merde, et t'as fait le MIT pour me dire ça ?!

**Tony** : Laisses moi finir ! Il a réussi à nous blesser en frappant là où ça fait mal. Il sait très bien que mon image de séducteur pâtit de ce type de …situations. Et comme tout le monde me gonfle avec ça, il en a rajouté une couche !

**Tony** : Pour toi par contre, j'ai plus de mal à voir… Il a dû penser que ça te contrarierais dans tes tentatives d'attirer Nat dans ton lit.

**Tony **: Ce qui était débile de sa part, puisque ça implique que tu as une chance avec elle A LA BASE. Hypothèse initiale aberrante, donc.

**Clint** : … Pourquoi je parle avec toi, déjà ?

**Tony** : Le fait est que nous aussi, nous devons réussir à atteindre sa fierté !

**Clint **: Soit. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il aime le plus faire dans la vie, histoire qu'on lui détruise ça ?

**Tony **: Conquérir des mondes ?

**Clint **: Ecraser des humains ?

**Tony** : Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

**Tony :** MON DIEU mais c'est ça ! Il faut qu'on arrive à casser son image de dur à cuire ! Une photo bien ridicule, une photo telle que plus personne ne le prendrais plus jamais au sérieux !

**Clint **: Idée de génie.

**Clint** : Sauf un détail. ET COMMENT ON PREND CETTE PHOTO ?

**Tony** : Bah c'est bon, on s'introduit chez lui, on pose des caméras et on le surveille h24. Il est quand même pas en mode beau gosse toute la journée, il fait forcément des trucs ridicules !

**Clint** : Pardon tu as raison, je suis stupide. ET COMMENT ON S'INTRODUIT CHEZ UN DIEU SANS QU'IL NOUS TUE ?

**Tony** : Arf, pas faux. Si seulement on connaissait un espion…

**Tony** : Tu sais, un très bon espion, très doué, avec plein d'armes secrètes, de matériel d'espionnage, et de missions à son actif…

**Tony **: Tu sais, une personne totalement indétectable si elle rasait ses cheveux roux…

**Clint** : … Ok j'ai compris.

* * *

**[ 3 minutes plus tard ]**

**Clint **: Naaaaaat ?!

**Natasha **: Non.

**Clint** : Mais j'ai rien dit encore !

**Natasha** : Quand tu mets plein de « a » dans mon prénom c'est que tu vas me demander un truc stupide…

**Clint **: J'ai besoin que tu t'introduises chez Loki pour mettre des caméras partout dans sa maison =D

**Natasha** : va mourir, j'ai pas envie de me mettre un dieu à dos, je tiens à la vie !

**Clint** : Allllez, c'est super important =( Et puis je suis sûr que ça te ferait plaisir de le voir se ridiculiser… Ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde…

**Natasha** : …

**Natasha **: Non.

**Clint **: =( On a même pas de matos… Tony a refilé tout son attirail d'espionnage à Coulson… Juste deux petites caméras, s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît…

**Natasha :** Tiens, demain je vais au QG du SHIELD

**Natasha** : Mais je suis tête en l'air en ce moment…

**Natasha** : Je suis sûre que je pourrais facilement oublier quelque chose dans les vestiaires.

**Natasha** : Comme, je ne sais pas moi, une mallette grise, toute simple, casier N°42…

**Natasha** : Ce serait vraiment bête.

**Natasha **: =(

** Clint** : … C'est bien ce que je pense ?

**Natasha** : …

**Clint** : T'es la meilleure !

**Natasha **: C'est ce que je me dis souvent, oui…

* * *

**[Trois jours plus tard ]**

**Loki **: Votre mort sera longue et douloureuse…

**Tony :** Considères qu'on est quittes !

**Loki** : On le sera quand je me servirai du vin dans ton crâne, mortel.

**Clint **: Ahah… Ça nous ferait flipper, si on n'avait pas une autre image de toi en tête !

**Loki** : Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous êtes lancés…

**Tony** : Allez mon pote, rages pas comme ça, t'es meugnoooon comme tout sur cette vidéo ! Tu vas avoir encore plus de fans qu'avant ! Qui sait, tu pourrais peut-être même te servir d'eux pour monter une armée, vu que plus aucun soldat ne voudra jamais travailler pour toi !

**Loki **: Stupide mortel, je peux te perforer les côtes d'une simple pression. Je peux t'arracher le cœur, ce maudit réacteur comme l'organique. Je peux broyer tes membres un par un, sans même forcer, briser l'ensemble des deux-cent six os qui composent ta chétive carcasse. En la pinçant, je pourrais t'arracher la langue, ou toute autre partie _sensible _de ton anatomie. Tu n'es vivant que grâce à ma bonne volonté.

**Tony :** Tu te fais vieux, mon pote, tu me l'as déjà sortie celle là…

**Clint **: Ca y'est, on l'a vexé !

**Tony** : Boudes pas, le gothique ! Œil pour œil…

**Clint **: Il répond plus. Tu crois qu'il est parti affûter sa lance Chitauri ?

**Tony :** C'est un risque… Bon je vais doubler la sécurité de la tour Stark pour ce soir =D Félicitations, partenaire !

**Clint** : Ouais… Je te féliciterais dans une semaine, si on est encore en vie…

* * *

Tony gloussa en recevant le dernier message de l'agent Barton, et déposa son Starkphone sur la table basse. Il étendit ses jambes sur le canapé de cuir, et tendit le bras pour atteindre son verre de Cognac.

- Jarvis, repasse-moi la vidéo s'il te plaît.

L'intelligence artificielle s'exécuta, et un hologramme prit vie, grandeur nature, en plein milieu du salon.

On y voyait distinctement Loki Laufeyson, Dieu d'Asgard, descendant des Géants de Jotunheim Prince du mal, Membre de la Cabale et Seigneur des mensonges, assis en tailleurs sur son lit, très occupé à jouer avec ses figurines _Avengers._ Il avait troqué sa tunique contre un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'Iron man. Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il faisait s'opposer les figurines de Hulk et de Steve Rogers, dans un combat dantesque, commentant chaque action d'une voix passionnée.

_« Et c'est l'arrivée de Thor Odinson mesdames et messieurs ! Il percute Hulk et, Ohhhhh ! Regardez ça c'est incroyable, il invoque un éclair sur le bouclier de Steve, qui le renvoie directement sur le monstre ! Quelle équipe formidable, mais le combat n'est pas fini, car voilà l'insupportable directeur de Stark Industries qui les rejoint, et … » _

Un sourire niais apparut sur le visage de l'Ingénieur. Le film durait douze minutes, et il en connaissait les dialogues par cœur, du début à la fin. Tony leva son verre en direction de l'hologramme, pour boire à son honneur.

- Qui l'eut cru… Égalité, mon pote, égalité…

* * *

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews! Si j'avais su en postant le premier chapitre que des vrais humains me liraient, j'aurais peut-être réfléchis à un scénario xD**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz**


	15. Acte 15 : Les inquiétudes de Deadpool

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est d'une inutilité flagrante ! Il n'est là que pour répondre à une question qui, je suis sûre, vous torturait l'esprit jusque ici. Je vous laisse en découvrir la réponse…**

**Pensée spéciale pour ****Ookpik**** !**

* * *

**Acte 15 : Les inquiétudes de Deadpool**

* * *

**Wade** : Les gars, vous ne savez pas ou est ma vache ?!

**Tony **: Putain Wade, vous êtes même pas encore mariés et tu parles déjà comme ça de ta femme ?!

**Wade** : HAHA très drôle, boîte de conserve. Je parlais de ma pote vache vampirique de l'enfer, mais c'est mega trop long pour un sms !

**Wade **: Alors, vous l'avez vu ?! Le lendemain de la soirée, je me suis réveillé elle était là, le temps de vous envoyer trois messages et paf elle a disparu. J'ai pas de nouvelles depuis, du coup de m'inquiète…

**Clint **: On lui dit ?

**Wade** : On me dit quoi ?!

**Steve** : Hmpf, je crois que le plus simple serait que tu demandes à Bruce…

**Wade** : Bruce ?! Ohla les gars, me faites pas flipper, qu'est-ce que Banner a à voir avec ma vache ?!

**Steve **: …

**Steve **: Non, vraiment, va lui demander…

**[Quatre secondes plus tard]**

**Wade** : Baaaaaanner qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ma vache ?!

**Bruce** : Bonjour Deadpool. Pourrais-tu préciser ta pensée ?

**Wade** : MA VACHE ELLE EST OU ?!

**Bruce** : Si tu parles de la vache vampirique de l'enfer avec qui j'ai passé la soirée dans une salle de bain sur ton yacht avant qu'il ne prenne feu, elle est actuellement dans le canapé et regarde Sherlock. Tu veux lui laisser un message ?

**Wade **: QUE-WHA ?! Ma vache regarde Sherlock ?!

**Bruce **: Si tu pouvais arrêter de l'appeler « Ta vache », ce ne serait pas plus mal. C'est un être vivant à part entière !

**Wade **: Wtf… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez toi ?!

**Bruce** : Elle déprimait un peu, moi aussi. La solitude c'est pesant, tu sais. Et puis on avait eu un bon feeling à ta soirée, alors je l'héberge pour quelques temps.

**Wade** : …

**Bruce** : C'est ma nouvelle colloc si tu préfères !

**Wade** : OMG… Je croyais que c'était une spécialité de mes scénaristes d'abuser de la cocaïne avant de rédiger mes aventures, mais en fait c'est un mal répandu… Même les scénaristes de fiction s'y mettent =(

**Bruce** : Quoi ?

**Wade** : Rien, laisses-tomber, c'est ma schizophrénie qui me reprend… Bon ben, amusez-vous bien hein…

* * *

**Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenus… **

**Sinon, je me suis refait dernièrement toute la série des X-men, et ça m'a donné l'envie d'écrire quelques OS sur Charles et Erik… Y'aurait-il des intéressé(e)s dans le coin ? =) **

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab. **


	16. Acte 16 : Préparatifs

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui va vous conter les préparatifs de certaines de nos héros pour le mariage de Deadpool… Il faut dire que la cérémonie avance à grands pas !**

**Sinon, je tenais à tous vous remercier. Ça me fait toujours trop plaisir de voir que j'ai réussi à vous faire rire ! Merci aux reviewers réguliers, qui me motivent bien à vous inventer la suite, aux occasionnels également, car votre avis est toujours constructif (bon, plus ou moins parfois, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire !). Vous êtes exactement 44 à suivre cette histoire, si j'arrive à avoir votre retour à tous, mon expérience sera statistiquement valable :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Acte 16 : derniers préparatifs…**

* * *

**Natasha** : Bon tu es prêt ? J'ai retenu 4 robes pour l'instant. Pfff, les mariages c'est pénible, on sait jamais comment s'habiller.

**Clint **: Je suis toujours prêt, surprend moi.

**Natasha** : [ MMS]

**Clint **: Tu es magnifique.

**Natasha** : [ MMS]

**Clint** : … Sublime

**Natasha** : [ MMS]

**Clint** : à tomber

**Natasha** : [ MMS]

**Clint **: J'en perds mes mots !

**Natasha** : …

**Natasha** : Tu ne m'aides pas trop là…

**Clint **: Rhhha qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, t'es tout le temps belle c'est pas ma faute !

**Natasha** : Merci Clint, t'es vraiment un bon ami =)

Le visage de l'agent Barton s'allongea sensiblement, alors qu'il lisait le dernier sms de sa collègue. Le Docteur Banner jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme pour lire les quelques lignes de leur échange.

- Ouch, ça fait mal ça…

- Bordel, Tony à raison, je suis carrément friendzone…

Clint rangea en soupirant son Starkphone dans la poche de son blouson de cuir. A ses côtés, Bruce haussait un sourcil dans une moue d'incompréhension.

- Friendzone ?

- Laisses tomber, papy, c'est un truc de jeunes… Bon, tu le prends ce costume, oui ou non ?

Le scientifique étudia une dernière fois le costard noir qui reposait dans ses bras, avant d'acquiescer. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la caisse la plus proche, où une femme d'âge mûr les accueillit d'un regard crispé.

Il faut dire que le duo était plutôt étrange, entre Clint et sa mine renfrognée, et Bruce et son air perdu.

- C'est bien que tu viennes au mariage, Bruce, grommela Clint. Tu sais, les Vengeurs, c'est plus pareil sans toi…

L'intéressé n'eut qu'un sourire triste à lui offrir.

- C'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi. Je ne ferais qu'une brève apparition. Après tout, je suis sur la liste des ennemis du SHIELD…

- Messieurs, c'est à vous la vache ? s'enquit la vendeuse d'une voix pincée, interrompant leur discussion.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, avant d'étudier l'entrée du magasin.

- Hein ? Oh, non, non, mentit Clint, alors que Bruce rougissait.

Au dehors, une vache vêtue d'une cape broutait tranquillement une affiche collée sur la vitrine.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, ailleurs…**

**Tony** : QUOIIIIIIIIIII tu vas acheter ton costume sans moi ?!

**Steve **: Désolé Tony, mais je n'ai qu'aujourd'hui pour le faire…

**Tony** : Je veux des photos de tout ce que tu essayes.

**Steve** : Ça va, je suis assez grand pour choisir moi-même mes vêtements…

**Tony** : Dit le héros qui s'habille en lycra bleu moulant?! LOLILOL

**Steve** : …

**Steve** : touché.

**Steve** : Mais bon, ça va, j'ai confiance en Phil pour me dire ce qui me va ou non.

**Tony **: QUOIIIIIII ?!

**Bucky :** QUOIIIII ?!

**Tony :** Ah tiens, il est là lui T.T Comment ça Phil ? Ne me dis pas que tu fais les boutiques avec lui !

**Steve **: Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?!

**Tony **: BIEN SUR QUE SI ! C'est le rôle du meilleur ami ça !

**Bucky **: Exactement !

**Steve** : Vous êtes fatigants tous les deux…

**Steve :** Bon, si je mets ça, ça va ?

**Steve** : [MMS]

**[ Trois secondes plus tard, dans une conversation privée entre Bucky et Tony]**

**Bucky** : Tony, c'est Bucky là.

**Tony **: Tu penses à ce que je pense?

**Bucky** : On va pas le laisser mettre ça quand même !

**Tony** : Y'a pas moyen !

**Bucky** : Il est carrément trop canon, il va attirer les filles comme un aimant !

**Tony **: J'ai pas besoin de concurrence déloyale ! Déjà que Loki s'amuse à saboter toutes mes chances de choper, je vais pas en plus laisser Steve me voler la vedette ! C'est moi le playboy du groupe, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde a tendance à l'oublier ces derniers temps T.T

**Bucky **: Et moi je veux pas qu'il finisse la soirée avec une fille !

**Tony** : Euh… Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien lu, et rien déduit de ce que je viens de lire, ok ? On n'a CLAIREMENT PAS les mêmes raisons, mais on est d'accord : hors de question qu'il vienne avec ça !

**Bucky** : Sur le fond, on est d'accord…

**[Quatre secondes plus tard, conversation commune]**

**Tony **: Horrible

**Bucky** : Le noir ne te va pas du tout

**Steve** : Ah, vous trouvez ? Peut-être…

**Tony** : Et puis tu sais, les nœuds papillons…

**Steve** : Tu penses ? C'est vrai que la mode d'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas trop mon rayon.

**Steve **: ça, plutôt ?

**Steve** :[MMS]

**Tony **: … Gris anthracite, vraiment ?

**Bucky :** La cravate ça te vieillit…

**Steve **: Pourtant Phil trouve ça pas mal… Plus dans ce genre-là ?

**Steve **: [MMS]

**Tony** : …

**[Une seconde et demie plus tard, conversation privée entre Bucky et Tony]**

**Tony** : Bordel mais tout lui va bien à cet homme, c'est une honte !

**Bucky **: Pfff le cauchemar… Faut qu'on soit plus radicaux là !

**Tony **: Ok c'est parti

**[Conversation commune]**

**Tony** : Clairement pas. Bon écoute, déjà le tissu ça va pas . Par contre, du tweed vert, ça va mettre en valeur tes yeux!

**Bucky** : Tout à fait d'accord ! Et les bretelles, c'est l'accessoire de l'année !

**Steve** : Ah oui ?!

**[Conversation privée]**

**Tony** : Putain il est naïf quand même…

**Bucky :** C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime !

**[Conversation commune]**

**Tony** : Oui il a raison, moi aussi je vais en mettre. Tu sais quoi, prend les en orange comme ça on sera assortis ce sera trop bien !

**Steve** : Bon, je vais voir ce que je trouve…

**Steve **: J'ai rien trouvé de mieux que ça :

**Steve **: [MMS]

**[Conversation privée]**

**Tony **: … On est méchants quand même…

**Bucky **: Un peu…

**Tony **: On va vraiment le laisser porter ça ? C'est immonde…

**Bucky** : Oui.

**Tony **: Ok !

**[Conversation commune]**

**Bucky** : Tu déchires tout mon pote ! C'est parfait !

**Tony** : Tu vas nous faire de l'ombre T.T Je suis trop jaloux.

**Steve** : Bon allez, je prends ça alors. Merci les amis, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous… =)

**Tony** : On sert à ça =) Oublies pas d'emmener un chapeau de paille, c'est incontournable cette année.

**[Conversation privée]**

**Bucky** : Des remords ?

**Tony** : Pas le moins du monde.

**Tony **: … Et toi ?

**Bucky :** Un peu…

**Tony :** T'es sérieux ?

**Bucky **: Je déconne, carrément aucun regret =D

**Tony** : Parfait =K Une affaire rondement menée ! À moi le succès =D

**Bucky **: Ouais, ça c'est pas encore gagné hein...

* * *

**Voilà pour vous !**

**Sinon,** **je vous avais parlé d'une fiction sur Charles Xavier et Erik (X-men). J'ai publié le premier chapitre il y a quelques jours. Si ça vous intéresse, allez faire un petit tour, le nom de la fiction est « I have a dream ». Si vous aimez Marvel, si vous aimez mon style ( à priori si vous en êtes à ce chapitre, j'ose croire que les deux conditions sont validées !) ça devrait vous plaire ! =)**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz.**


	17. Acte 17 : Le jour J

**Un chapitre un peu spécial de nouveau. Drôle – je l'espère en tout cas-, mais pas que…**

**Sinon, j'ai failli tomber de ma chaise en découvrant que le document word qui contient cette fiction vient de dépasser les 60 pages ! Comme quoi les conneries, ça prend de la place =D**

**Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça =)**

* * *

**Acte 17 : Le jour J**

* * *

**[ 18 : 21, New York city Hall - Mairie ]**

**Tony **: Les gars matez-moi ça, il y a du beau monde ! 232 supers héros, c'est un record, non ? Et il y a des filles plutôt pas mal dans le lot…

**Thor **: Je ne suis pas sûr de bien saisir les mœurs de Midgard, mais il me semble qu'il est impoli d'utiliser un appareil mobile lors d'une cérémonie comme celle-là, je me trompe ?

**Tony **: Allez mon pote, déride-toi. C'est pas parce que tu es venu accompagné qu'on doit compatir, laisses nous profiter !

**Steve**: Thor à raison, Tony, pose ce telephone!

**Tony** : Tu te fous de moi?! T'es le témoin, t'es devant, tout le monde te voit ! Moi je suis perdu dans la masse, c'est moins grave…

**Lok**i : Les humains ne savent décidément pas se tenir…

**Tony **: Pfff, fouttez moi la paix ! Dis-moi que tu partages mon point de vue, Clint.

**Clint** : Mouaif…

**Bruce** : il a encore le cœur brisé par la dernière tentative de Natasha de le remettre dans la friendzone d'où il essayait gentiment de s'échapper…

**Natasha **: Hm, je fais partie du canal de discussion groupé, vous savez… Et depuis quand l'ancien connais des mots comme friendzone ?

**Wade** : Silence les gars, je me marie là !

Tony, stupéfait, lâcha une seconde son écran des yeux pour les poser sur le marié quelques mètres devant lui.

Deadpool, l'air de rien, se tenait bien droit aux côtés de Shiklah. Il avait revêtu un costume noir complet, au-dessus de sa traditionnelle combinaison rouge dont la seule réminiscence était le masque qui couvrait son visage.

- Il est fort, ce con, chuchota Stark à son voisin de gauche, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Steve comme d'habitude, mais bien de … Spiderman

- Arrêtes l'alcool, Stark, le railla l'homme araignée.

L'ingénieur s'apprêtait à protester vivement, mais autour de lui, tous se levèrent et un tonnerre d'applaudissement inonda la salle.

Les convives crièrent, s'envolèrent, chacun faisant montre de ses talents particuliers en honneur aux jeunes mariés.

Le couple s'enfuit sous l'avalanche d'objets volants, d'eau, de glace et autres signes d'encouragements.

Tony parcourut la salle des yeux, à la recherche d'un potentiel allié à aller embêter.

Il trouva Steve, non loin, dans son magnifique costume noir.

Les épaules de Stark s'affaissèrent. Son plan diabolique visant à ridiculiser le soldat avait lamentablement échoué.

La foule l'éloigna cependant de son ami, et bientôt il le perdit complètement des yeux. Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il se saisit de son Starkphone.

**Tony **: Ben alors ma poule, t'as changé d'avis pour la tenue ?

**Steve** : Ahah, très drôle Tony, quand je pense que j'ai eu confiance en toi et Clint… Heureusement que Phil était là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin !

**Tony **: Rho, on plaisante, hein. T'es beau comme ça.

Il soupira en quittant les lieux. Une certaine mélancolie l'avait envahi lors de la cérémonie, mais il la chassa d'un mouvement de tête. La suite des réjouissances s'annonçait mémorable, et il était temps de rejoindre les autres.

* * *

**[22 :30 – Manoir de ****Winfield Hall- Hall principal ****]**

Natasha souriait, mais, intérieurement, elle mourrait à petit feu.

Autour d'elle, Frère Vaudou, Chuck Moss le Shaman et Robbie Baldwin l'adolescent rebelle la retenaient captive d'une conversation qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

Elle cherchait discrètement du regard n'importe lequel de ses compagnons susceptible de la sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

Elle aperçut Clint qui fendait la foule en direction du somptueux buffet, et lui lança un regard de détresse entendu.

De loin, il lui sourit et se retourna, l'ignorant complètement pour aller aborder Elektra, elle-même occupée à remplir son assiette de petits fours.

_« Enfoiré… »_ le maudit-elle, vidant sa flute de Champagne à grands traits.

A ses côtés, Chuck lui posa une question qu'elle n'entendit pas, et elle se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement.

_« Pitié, que quelqu'un me sauve de cette galère… » _

Comme pour répondre à ses prières, son Starkphone vibra dans sa pochette noire. Elle s'excusa hâtivement et s'enfuit sous le regard médusé des trois hommes.

_« Qui est donc mon sauveur ? »_

**?** : Agent Romanoff ?

**Natasha **: Ca dépend qui le demande…

**?**: Dieu merci, Natasha, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

**Natasha** : à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

**?** : Shiklah, épouse de Deadpool. Enfin, normalement.

**Natasha **: Félicitations. En quoi puis-je me rendre utile ?

**Shiklah **: Tu connais Wade aussi bien que moi, il m'a raconté que c'est toi qui lui a recousu la tête lorsqu'il s'est fait décapité… C'est bien aimable, vraiment.

**Natasha** : Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

**Shiklah** : Bref. Wade a disparu, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus ! Ce manoir est gigantesque, et je me fais arrêter par des invités curieux toutes les cinq minutes… Je me suis dit qu'un super espion pourrait peut-être s'intéresser au sort de mon mari ?

**Natasha **: Tu es inquiète ?

**Shiklah **: Plus ou moins…

**Natasha **: Il est immortel, pas de panique.

**Shiklah **: Certes, mais j'ai surtout peur qu'il ait paniqué et choisit de quitter le pays avec une petite jeune !

**Natasha** : Ah ça c'est un risque, en effet… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

L'agent Romanoff rangea son téléphone, un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était bien Deadpool ça, disparaître juste après la cérémonie… Ravie de cette occasion de fuir les mondanités, elle décida de se lancer à sa recherche.

* * *

**[ 01 :50, quelque part dans les couloirs. ]**

Tony avançait comme dans un rêve. Il fuyait les lumières et la fumée qui envahissaient la piste de danse sur laquelle il se trémoussait depuis deux bonnes heures.

Malgré ses promesses de ne plus boire d'alcool dans un lieu ou Loki déambulait, il sentait sa tête tourner et le sol tanguer légèrement sous ses pieds.

Il quittait sans regret l'atmosphère surchargée et nébuleuse pour un peu de sérénité.

Il avait croisé Steve et Bucky, qui jouaient au billard quelque part… I avait oublié ou. Banner était rentré, Natasha introuvable et Clint n'avait pas lâché Elektra de la soirée. C'est donc dans l'idée de trouver les frère Odinson qu'il se lança à la conquête des immenses couloirs de marbre italien.

Après quelques minutes d'errance, l'ingénieur déboucha finalement dans un petit salon à l'atmosphère plus calme. Les basses résonnaient encore dans son crâne, peuplant la nuit de chimères dansantes.

Il reconnut Thor, affalé dans un canapé en cuir vert bouteille.

Alors qu'il entreprenait de rejoindre son collègue, Tony frotta furieusement son visage pour chasser les traces de sa légère ébriété.

Contrairement à son habitude, Thor n'était pas en train de rire ou de parler fort, de briser une chope de bière ou de se battre. Enfoncé dans son canapé, il écoutait d'une oreille la conversation tenue par le groupe d'adolescent qui l'entourait.

- Bah alors mon pote, t'es fatigué ?

Le guerrier mit trois longues secondes à lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Un peu…

Les adolescents partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Tony laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, les gars ?

- Nous ? rien ! se défendit l'un d'eux, un petit brun que Tony Stark ne reconnut pas.

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de Thor, sous les encouragements de ses amis, et lui glissa une cigarette entre les lèvres.

L'ingénieur éclata de rire en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de tabac.

- Mon dieu, Thor qui découvre la Marie-jeanne après des siècles d'existence… Bouges pas mon pote, Ça, c'est pour twitter ! ajouta-t-il en prenant minutieusement l'évènement en photo.

Il admira son œuvre avec un sadisme évident, avant de se retourner vers le groupe de jeunes.

- Bon les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu un pote à moi dans le coin par hasard ?

- Je ne sais pas si « pote» est vraiment le mot adapté, mais il y a Loki qui est monté sur le toit il y a une dizaine de minutes.

L'air entendu et graveleux de l'adolescent laissait supposer qu'il avait aperçu la photo compromettante de Clint, Loki et lui-même.

Tony allait s'insurger mais se retint. A quoi bon ? De toutes façons, personne ne le croyait…

**[02 :30- Toit de l'aile Est ]**

- Alors le gothique, tu t'exiles sur le toit pour accomplir un rituel sataniste ?

L'absence de réponse ne sembla pas contrarier l'ingénieur, qui s'avança vers Loki.

L'Asgardien était assis en tailleurs tout au bord du toit, son célèbre casque posé à côté de lui.

Tony s'installa à sa droite, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide.

- Si tu veux, j'ai amené des poussins et une centrifugeuse, pour compléter le rituel, souffla-t-il d'un air conspirateur.

De nouveau, il se heurta à une absence totale de réaction. Le géant avait les traits tirés et un pli soucieux barrait son front. Tony tiqua, surpris par l'inhabituel sérieux de son ancienne Némésis.

Il hésita un instant quant à la conduite à adopter. Une grande partie de son être aurait voulu poursuivre à faire des blagues débiles, par soucis de facilité. Il prit sur lui pour rester muet.

Sous leurs pieds, loin en contrebas, la ville s'agitait malgré l'heure tardive. Une fine pellicule de brouillard enlaçait les buildings d'acier bleuté.

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence mélancolique, seulement émaillé par le brouhaha lointain de la ville. Ce mélange de sons vagues et propres aux grandes étendues humaines glissait dans le vent et venait leur chuchoter à l'oreille.

N'y tenant plus, Tony demanda :

- Alors quoi, tu m'en veux à cause de cette vidéo ?

- Ne soit pas stupide.

L'humain haussa les épaules.

- Tu pourrais, parce que j'ai bien ruiné ton image.

Loki soupira, le regard toujours fixé vers la ligne d'horizon.

- Les gens oublient. Tes compatriotes auront ôté tout ça de leurs mémoire le jour où j'obligerai quiconque évoque cette vidéo à avaler ses propres membres un par un.

- Ravi de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton sadisme coutumier. Si ce n'est pas ça, alors quoi d'autre ?

L'Asgardien eut un nouveau soupir, plus long que le précédent. Bien conscient qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas du curieux si facilement, il prit le parti de répondre.

- Les jours comme aujourd'hui me dépriment.

- Voir tant de gens heureux, ça te rappelle que tu as échoué à détruire toute trace de vie et de bonheur dans l'ensemble des mondes ?

Loki le gratifia d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui arracha une grimace à l'ingénieur. Le demi-dieu poursuivit, alors que Tony massait discrètement son bras endolori.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, stupide créature, je serais un seigneur juste et miséricordieux. C'est juste que je vois les autres évoluer, construire, avancer dans leurs projets. Mon frère sera roi, il va se marier avec cette humaine. Banner prend sa vie en main, il avance, il quitte les Vengeurs pour se consacrer à sa propre destinée. Steve recrute, développe votre groupe, se bat pour ce en quoi il croit. Même un incapable comme Wade Wilson décide de faire quelque chose de constructif, ajouta-t-il, dépité.

Tony ne put qu'approuver cette dernière phrase d'un hochement de tête.

- J'en suis à observer de simples mortels évoluer à une vitesse fulgurante, alors que je reste moi-même prisonnier des mêmes dédales depuis des siècles.

Le Vengeur ne répondit rien. Qu'y avait –il à répondre à cela ? Lui aussi en était là : Pepper partie, l'alcool comme seule compagne, des millions de dollars mais sans personne pour qui les dépenser…

- T'es déprimant, dit-il remarquer après un instant de calme.

Loki eut son premier sourire de la soirée.

- Tu as raison. C'est indigne du dieu moqueur. Ça ira mieux demain.

Tony lui jeta un regard en coin. Il en doutait fortement. Prit d'un soudain élan de compassion, il ouvrit les bras.

- Allez, viens par là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, exactement ? s'enquit Loki, haussant un sourcil vaguement inquiet.

- Un truc d'humains, ça s'appelle « consoler ». Si pour une fois tu pouvais essayer d'y mettre du tien et de ne pas te comporter comme un parfait abruti…

Voyant que l'autre ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Tony souffla d'impatience et s'approcha lui-même du Dieu pour lui offrir une accolade de réconfort. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, l'air plus paniqué qu'autre chose.

- Détend-toi bordel, c'est pas une purge non plus, je suis pas en train de t'enfoncer un piano dans le…

- C'est bon, j'ai saisi le concept l'interrompit hâtivement Loki, peu désireux de découvrir la suite de cette phrase imagée.

Tony le libéra de son supplice dans un sourire, et s'appuya sur son épaule pour se remettre debout. Il s'étira en grimaçant et lui tendit la main pour l'inciter à se relever à son tour.

- Allez mon pote, c'est l'heure où les filles commencent à avoir trop bu. On ne va pas louper ça quand même ?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, mais accepta tout de même la main tendue.

Ensemble, ils s'engouffrèrent de nouveau à l'intérieur du manoir.

* * *

**[ 05 :40 – Donjon ]**

-Wade !

Le mercenaire sursauta brusquement, tiré de sa concentration.

- Nat ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'espionne entra dans la pièce comme une furie et failli glisser, en talons sur le pavé humide.

Elle y avait passé du temps, mais finalement il était là, ce fichu mercenaire. Assis dans un coin sombre des catacombes dissimulées sous le manoir. Les tunnels creusés dans la pierre étaient froids et suintants, et les rats grouillaient.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu disparais une heure à peine après ton mariage et je te retrouve dans les catacom… Je rêve ou c'est une gameboy ?

Wade regarda attentivement la console qu'il tenait dans les mains, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. L'appareil émettait une musique douce et régulière, totalement incongrue en cet endroit. L'espionne le fusilla du regard et dit un pas dans sa direction.

- Ah bah oui, c'est ma gameboy. Ne me tues pas !

Natasha continuait à s'approcher de lui, de plus en plus menaçante.

- Mais je voulais juste finir pokemon Y, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il aurait volontiers reculé si un mur dans son dos ne lui avait pas barré la route.

- Et puis me taper tous ces crétins que j'ai pas envie de voir, ça m'as mis mal à l'aise. Pitié, tues-moi mais m'obliges pas à y retourner !

L'agent Roumanoff le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Dix secondes s'étirèrent, incertaines, avant que la jeune femme ne relève sa robe de soirée pour venir s'asseoir en tailleurs aux côtés du mercenaire.

- Alors, t'as combien de badges… ?

* * *

**Voilà pour vous ! J'espère que ce format vous plaît toujours, et que le changement de ton ne vous auras pas trop dérangé ! J'essaie de me renouveler un peu, sans perdre mon point de départ )**

**Dites-moi tout ! =)**

**La bise, **

**Laukaz – The Lab. **


	18. Acte 18 : adopte un super vilain

**Bonjour chers Cobayes !**

**Pour ce chapitre, vous pouvez remercier ****Mikan - Ichigo Hime**** qui m'a soumis l'idée ! J'espère que la manière que j'ai eu de traiter le sujet te conviendras :p **

**Les autres, si vous aussi vous avez des sujets que vous souhaiteriez voir détaillés dans des prochains chapitres, faites-le moi savoir =D Et merci encore pour votre éternel enthousiasme, c'est super motivant ! **

**Petite réponse aux personnes qui ne disposent pas d'un compte ffnet : **

**Gaenouchka **: ravie de te divertir, je vais songer à me trouver un pseudo appropriée type « Laukaz-Bouffon du roi » ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot en tous cas =)

**A.n'onyme** : Héhé, dans la première version de ce chapitre, j'avais écrit qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle génération d'x-men. Mais bon, en le relisant ça ne m'a pas semblé très intéressant, alors je l'ai enlevé ! Donc ça pourrait tout aussi bien être les young avengers =p

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Acte 18 – Adopte un super vilain**

* * *

**Tony** : J'en reviens pas que tu sois le seul à vouloir participer…

**Thor** : Ma foi, mon ami, il faut comprendre Le capitaine et Œil de faucon : ils sont tous deux terrifiés à l'idée de subir les foudres vengeresses de mon cher frère !

**Tony** : Et toi pas ?

**Thor** : Je suis plus à même qu'eux de me défendre. Et puis je trouve que tu as eu une excellente idée. Mon cher frère est bien seul, et la solitude le rend aigri. Et lorsqu'il est aigri, il veut conquérir des planètes. Et je n'ai pas le temps de l'en empêcher en ce moment.. Lui trouver une âme sœur m'apparaît une excellente idée.

**Tony **: Franchement, si tu n'avais pas été si occupé à découvrir les joies de l'adolescence et du reggae, tu aurais pu venir le consoler ! C'est vraiment absolument incroyable de voir l'autre fou déprimer, il faut faire quelque chose !

**Thor** : Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

**Tony** : Ben écoute, y'a ce nouveaux site là, adopte-un-super-vilain… Il y a aussi adopte-un-super-héros, mais il remplit déjà pas la condition de base ! Du coup, on va faire son profil ensemble, tu le connais mieux que moi, tu pourras répondre aux questions !

**Thor** : Nous allons faire son profil ? Tu veux dire, une sculpture pour louer sa beauté ?

**Tony **: Euh… C'est une manière de présenter les choses… Ecoute j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer le concept d'un site de rencontre, alors tu va juste m'aider en répondant aux questions, ok ? Bien sûr, n'en parles pas à Loki tant qu'on n'a pas de résultats concluants, j'ai pas envie de me faire étriper pour rien…

**Thor **: Soit.

**Tony **: Bon alors le début ça va c'est pas trop dur : sexe, masculin.

**Thor** : Techniquement, il peut être une femme si l'envie lui prend…

**Tony :** … Ok ca commence bien, il n'y a pas « au choix » parmi les réponses ! C'est l'un ou l'autre !

**Thor** : Oh. Bien, j'imagine que masculin conviendra, alors.

**Tony **:…

**Tony **: C'est tout Loki ça, tellement chiant qu'il nous emmerde déjà dès la première question. BREF, la suite, âge ? C'est vrai ça, quel âge il a d'abord ?

**Thor **: 2

**Tony** : … Tu veux pas être sérieux un peu ? Sinon on n'est pas rendu !

**Thor** : Désolé je n'ai pas plus de précisions que ça, et je suis mauvais en conversion. Chez nous on compte en millénaires, et il est à 2, peut-être 2.1…

**Tony** : génial … bon je vais mettre 30 ans, hein. Après tout c'est bien le genre à mentir sur son âge.

**Thor **: Il est homme à mentir sur n'importe quel sujet…

**Tony **: +1. Alors ensuite, situation familiale. Célibataire, visiblement.

**Thor** : Veuf, et n'oublie pas ses enfants !

**Tony :** …

**Tony :** ses QUOI ?

**Thor **: ses enfants !

**Tony **: Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ?

**Thor **: Tu vois Sleipnir, le cheval d'Odin ?

**Tony** : … Je me répète, mais je ne suis pas persuadé d'avoir envie de savoir ?

**Thor** : Il est le fruit de l'accouplement d'un étalon et de mon frère ! Et ce n'est que son aîné.

**Tony **: OK TRES BIEN. Je savais que je ne voulais pas savoir…

**Tony :** Tu sais quoi on va mettre célibataire quand même, et je précise rien pour la case enfant. Bon, ville d'origine ?

**Thor** : ville d'origine ?

**Thor **: Tout dépend, si on parle de sa naissance sur Jöthnheim ou de son enfance à Midgard ?

**Tony** : … New-York sonne parfaitement bien.

**Thor** : Je suis perplexe.

**Tony **: ?

**Thor :** Pourquoi me poser les questions si tu utilises les réponses qui t'arrangent ?

**Tony **: AH n'en rajoutes pas hein ! Je fais ce que je peux, ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes la famille la plus pénible et complexe que j'ai jamais vue ! Allez on se concentre, la suite promet d'être gratinée ! Préférence sexuelle ?

**Thor **: Il faudrait lui demander directement ?

**Tony **: plutôt mourir. Allez, c'est un petit dévergondé, on va mettre « ouvert à toute proposition ». Après tout il a eu un enfant avec un étalon… Changeons de sujet.

**Tony** : Bon, dans passions je vais écrire « mettre les hommes à genoux »

**Tony **: … Après relecture c'est quand même super tendancieux.

**Tony :** Pas grave. Tu vois autre chose ?

**Thor **: Rajoutes sorcellerie, tromperie, complots et trahisons. Sur un site qui s'appelle « adopte-un-super-vilain », j'imagine que c'est monnaie courante.

**Tony :** Je mets quoi dans profession ? Glandeur exilé dépourvu de ses pouvoirs ? Assisté par papa Odin ?

**Thor :** … En recherche d'emploi ?

**Tony :** Parfait. La question d'après c'est « Quels sont vos hauts faits»… C'est quoi cette question de merde ?

**Thor **: J'imagine qu'il s'agit de donner les lettres de noblesse de sa carrière de super vilain…

**Tony **: ok, on part sur « enchanteur de Bretagne, grand vainqueur de la Belette de Winchester, concepteur de la potion de guérison des ongles incarnés, auteur du parchemin Le Druidisme expliqué aux personnes âgées,…»

**Thor** : Je crois que tu confonds avec Merlin…

**Tony **: Possible. T'as autre chose à proposer au lieu de raler ?

**Thor **: Prince d'Asgard, Dieu de la duperie, Membre de la cabale, Géant des glaces, Forgeur de mensonges, Fils des secrets…

**Tony **: … Ah oui quand même, sacré CV !

**Tony **: Bon, il reste qualité et défauts... Je te laisse trouver les qualités, j'ai déjà cent vingt et un défauts de répertoriés pour lui.

**Thor** : Un peu de respect pour mon frère ! C'est un homme brillant, subtil, et très charismatique.

**Tony **: Et à côté de ça il est cruel, lâche, égoïste, menteur, instable, versé dans la luxure, la trahison, c'est un voleur, un meurtrier…

**Thor** : Tu exagères…

**Tony **: … un manipulateur, psychopathe, sociopathe, irresponsable, mégalomane, arrogant, pervers, sans cœur…

**Thor **: Tu en as encore beaucoup ?

**Tony :** cent-quatre. Je les mets tous ?

**Thor **: Ce n'est pas très vendeur...

**Tony **: Bon allez, on va mettre anti conformiste, curieux et têtu, c'est encore les défauts les moins repoussants.

**Thor **: Est-ce bon, homme de fer ?

**Tony :** Oui. Je lance une recherche pour voir si parmi les profils existants, il y en a un qui pourrait correspondre. J'ai regardé leur algorithme de recherche, c'est bien conçu, on devrait tomber sur la perle rare !

**Thor **: … J'ai foi en toi.

**Tony **: Quoi ? Un seul résultat ? Tu m'étonnes, il est tellement bizarre ton frangin aussi…

**Thor **: Alors ? Alors ?

**Tony **: Minute, ça télécharge !

**Thor** : … ?

**Tony :** …

**Tony **: Je vais me pendre.

**Thor **: que se passe-t-il ?

**Tony **: Crois-moi il vaut mieux que tu estes dans l'ignorance.

**Thor** : Dit moi tout, mon ami.

**Tony **: Mais quelle vie de merde ! Si même la technologie se retourne contre moi ?

**Thor** : Diantre, Parles-donc !

**Tony** : Pfff… Bon.

**Tony **: Pour le délire, je me suis fait un profil vite fait hier…

**Thor **: … Non.

**Tony **: … Si.

**Thor **: …

**Tony :** C'est de l'acharnement ! En plus c'est n'importe quoi, j'ai mis « hétéro » dans orientation sexuelle !

**Tony **: Bordel de merde, même Internet ne me crois pas quand je dis que j'aime les femmes…

**Tony **: Je suis maudit =(

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**


End file.
